John and the Beast
by CelTakerCena
Summary: Base on Beauty and the Beast. (I Love the new movie. The animated and the live action are amazing!) John father finds a castle and gets trapped. John goes to save him but encounters a beast. M/M slash
1. Chapter 1

**Base on Beauty and the Beast. (I Love the new movie. The animated and the live action are amazing!) So I decided to make a story but with Taker/John. The characters are going to be the same but a little different. I'm going to try to mix the animated and the movie version into this story.**

 **M/M don't like! Don't read**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Once a upon a time there was a dark, powerful castle up in the north. There is a prince of darkness living there with his people. He gets everything he wants, respect, money, fame, everything he can ask for. He is living happy; but he is not really kind. He thought he is going to have power; fame but all that changes in one night

"Shawn!..." yells Taker

Hunter and Shawn look at each other. They all ran to the room where they find their Prince of Darkness Taker. Shawn runs as fast as he can try not to get him even angrier.

"Shawn!"

Hunter runs behind him; laughing at Shawn.

"What did you do?" ask Hunter

"Nothing…this time…I swear" says Shawn

They both stop in front of the door. Shawn knocks a few times.

"Come in" says Taker

Shawn and Hunter open the door. Hunter pushes Shawn inside and runs to hide behind a table. Shawn glares at him.

"How dare you…we are supposed to go togeth…"

"Shawn…I've been calling you"

"I'm sorry…master…I was just….um…getting water"

"It took you five minutes to answer my call"

"It won't happen again" smiles Shawn

"Better not"

"It won't"

"Now come on…we got a big day today" Taker smirks

"OH right…a big day…come on…let's get you all fixed up"

Taker walks to the chair and sits down. He is ready for today; it's his birthday and he can't wait to see what everybody brings. There is going to be a ball today; a masquerade theme. He looks around and he sees Hunter walking in with a smile.

"So Master…what are you going to wear?" ask Hunter

"That outfit over there" Taker points to a blue with black outfit along with a mask that is resting on top of it. He loves the color blue and black. Hunter nods and picks up the suit.

"I can't wait for today…there is going to be music…and…people…and…um…" says Shawn

"It's going to be fun"

Shawn takes the suit and hands it to Taker.

"Get dressed master"

* * *

Taker is slowly walking around greeting people. The music is playing softly but with great power. The people here are beautiful people; some of them are even music composers. Each of them knows some type of music. He smiles at everyone who has come to join. He is wearing a mask; along with many others.

Shawn is walking around lighting the candles up. He wants it to look spooky. So he guesses that candles are good to use. Hunter times people; he hopes they make it before the door closes. He is looking at his watch. Taker said the door closes at eight. He is ready to close.

Taker looks at Chris Jericho. He is playing the piano with the band. Taker knows Chris can sing but he doesn't really want to hear him.

"Master…how are you today?" ask Stephanie as she is handing out drinks.

"I'm doing great thank you" Smiles Taker

"Good…the food is almost ready" says Stephanie "The cooks are almost done"

"Good…I'm starving"

Shane is running around with the Saint Bernard. He dodges everyone and stops as he almost hits Taker. Stephanie holds her breathe hoping the master doesn't yell at him.

"Careful kid…" smiles Taker

Stephanie lets out a sigh. Stephanie takes care of Shane; he is her brother here. Taker looks at the time. It is eight now. The party is about to begin. Hunter closes the door and locks it and runs to the ball room.

Taker sits on his throne and watches everyone have fun. He can see some gifts piling up on him. He is enjoying it right now. Then the people decide to dance along with the dance. Taker stands up and walks around the dance floor. He dances with one to the other. He is having fun.

Taker then walks in front of everybody and they all start bowing down to him. He lifts his head up high. Taker tells them rise. He keeps walking around while the people dance around him.

Taker laughs along with others until there was a knock. Taker stops as he growls.

"Who would dare interrupt me?" ask Taker

Shawn looked at Hunter. They both don't know what to say. Chris stops the music and looks at the front door. Stephanie tells the cooks to wait for the food. They all stood there quiet.

"I guess…it was nothing…" says Taker "Let's continue"

"Okay…" says Chris as he is about to play music the knock was heard again.

Taker growls as he walks to the door.

"Everyone…stay quiet" says Taker

He opens the door to reveal a weak man standing in front of him. Taker looks down at him with disgust.

"I'm sorry to interrupt…but it's raining out here and I seek shelter"

Taker still doesn't say anything. He looks out the door. It is raining; hard. Taker thinks for a while.

"Do you have something to offer me?" he ask

The man takes out a rose. "All I can give you is this rose"

Taker stares at the rose. He looks back at his people and laughs. He keeps laughing; not believing what is happening. He can't accept the rose.

"You got to be kidding me"

Taker grabs the rose and shows it to the people. They all laugh along with him.

"This is nothing…" he gives the rose back "Go back the way you came from…"

"Please…just until the rain calms down…"

"No…now go on!" says Taker

"Don't be deceived by appearances…for beauty is from within" says the old man

Taker growls as he turns away from him.

He closes the door on the man. He shakes his head in disbelief.

"A rose…won't get you anything" says Taker "Let's continue my party"

The music is about to hit until the door bust open. Taker falls down along with some others. He gasps as he gets up slowly; turning to the door. He blinks a little to see someone standing there.

Shawn and Hunter are surprised.

"Master…you okay" asked Shawn

"I'm fine…" says Taker

Taker stands up with awe. He sees a man; the same size as him; with fire around him. The man is strong and powerful. Taker eyes widen.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kane…" he says

"What do you think you're doing?" ask Taker

"I wanted shelter but your cold heart said no…" said Kane "I'm going to return a favor for what you did"

Kane raises his arms and fire starts forming around Taker.

"Wait…stop…" says Taker as he falls to his knees. "Stop…I'm sorry…I'm sorry"

Kane doesn't stop. He just keeps going. He can feel the prince heart; it is cold, and no love in his heart.

"I'm sorry…" says Taker

"I see no love in your heart…for your punishment…"

Taker yells out as he feels something change in him.

"Master…" yells Shawn

Hunter feels his clock grow around him. He yells out in pain as he slowly shrinks.

"Hunter!" yells Shawn

He stops but he trips and falls next to candles. He felt his hands go on fire; but he is not feeling any pain. Shawn looks to his master, who is still yelling out in pain. The castle starts getting on fire; slowly changing.

Hunter looks at Chris; who is stuck to the keyboards of the piano. Stephanie hugs Seth and both start yelling in pain. Stephanie drops a teapot while Shane breaks a teacup holder.

Taker looks at his hands and sees claws growing. He starts to roar instead of yelling. He falls down and closes his eyes.

Kane looks around the place. He sees some people who are still there. He tells them to leave; and erases their memory. Now everyone won't remember that there is a prince or a castle anymore. He even cast a spell that erased music. The people don't know music anymore. He sends them off to a little village. Kane places the rose in front of Taker.

Taker gets up on his knees. He sees the rose in front of him. He picks it up.

"Take care of this rose…."

"What did you do to me?" ask Taker

"I've turned into what you truly are…" says Kane "A beast…"

"No…" Taker whispers

"Take care of this rose, don't let it break."

"What…?" ask Taker

"You need to learn how to love; and someone to love you back before the last pedal falls the spell will be broken. If not you will be doomed and be a beast forever"

Kane makes him fall asleep.

* * *

A few months past. Everything had changed. The master has remained a beast. Taker gets up with a groan. He runs to the mirror. He stills sees the same beast. He can't believe it. He keeps staring at the mirror. He sighs in despair. He is losing hope; nothing had changed. He had to accept the fact that he is now a beast.

Taker looks at his painting. He can see him a human in the picture but not in the mirror. Taker rips the painting and starts destroying his room.

"NO!" he yells.

He stops as he sees the rose. He kept it in a vase.

"It's hopeless" he whispers "What do I do?"

Taker sits down and looks down. He doesn't know what to do.

"Who could ever learn…to love a beast" whispers Taker

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Yup…Taker as a beast. Let's see how it goes.**

 **More chapter to come…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope ya'll like so far**

* * *

...

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The clock is ticking; slowly going to eight in the morning. The big clock is seconds away from the strike. The ticks four more times until GONG! A big loud gong was heard. It is time for everyone to go out and do their own thing.

"Morning…" smiles John as he starts walking to the little village. He keeps walking until he sees the entrance. He smirks as he takes out his papers and looks over them. He takes one step and freezes when he hears people yelling Morning.

John smiles wide and starts walking. He has to pick up bread and milk for the morning to eat. He walks up the baker.

"Morning…"

"Morning…I'll like to take two" says John

"Of course…" he hands the bread to John.

He pays the bread. He puts it on his basket. He starts walking off.

"Where are you headed?" ask the baker

John stops "I'm heading to the Composer" smiles John "You see…I wrote this orchestra music…sheet of orchestra…and"

"Oh nice…nice…"

John stops as he realizes that he wasn't listening. John takes out his music sheets and starts humming his music.

"Look at that young man…" says one man. "His head is in the clouds"

"He is one strange boy…" says another man "I mean…he is humming some type of noise"

"He really is a funny boy that John…" says one woman.

John sees a water puddle and starts jumping on it. He starts dancing along with the music he is humming. He keeps walking until he stops at his favorite place.

 _The Rhythm._ John smiles as he enters the door. He goes in and sees his friend.

"Morning Kurt…" smiles John "How are you?"

"Cena…glad you made it…" he smiles "I'm fine thank you"

"I was waiting to come here…I wrote this music" says John

"Oh let me see"

John hands him the paper. Kurt starts looking over it. He tries to hum the part but can't get it. Kurt smiles wide as he finally sees the music.

"Oh this is great!" says Kurt "You should keep it with you"

"Okay…can I have more paper?" ask John "I want to keep writing…"

"You are really talented…" says Kurt "I mean…it's hard to compose music with different instruments…or orchestra"

"I know…but the music just comes to me…"

"Awesome…keep up the good work" smiles Kurt

"I will….and one day…" says John as he looks at his music. John picks up a pen and starts waving it to music.

"One day what?" ask Kurt

"One day…I'll create a symphony or orchestra and conduct"

"Sounds like a lot of work…but you do know not a lot of people know music"

"I can teach them. I know there are some people that may want to learn"

"I bet there are…I want to be part of it too"

"Of course…you will be my assistant"

John and Kurt laugh.

"If only…there was someone else who likes music…"

"Not here. The village doesn't know music…much"

John looks down; knowing it's true.

"I mean they did…but then one day they went somewhere…and then BAM. No more music. People don't know what music is anymore. That was strange."

"It is…says John "Well…If they can read…maybe they can read music"

"That's true…."

"True…" says John "Oh well…"

"Don't give up…maybe later someone will come up…and will enjoy your music"

"I hope so…" says John

John takes some papers and puts it on his bag. He has ideas about music and about how he could teach them but it will take a lot of work.

"Well…I must go. I have to help my father…and eat"

"Okay…See you tomorrow"

"Yes you will"

John goes out into the village. He sees people looking at him strangely. He tries to ignore him but it really hard to. John takes out his music and begins to hum it. He has to get ideas for more music to write.

John bumps into someone.

"Hey watch IT!"

"Sorry…"

John sits down for a while. He sees a dog walking up to him. He smirks as he pets the dog. A little kid came running in.

"Hey sir"

"Hey…is this your dog?" ask John

"Yes…"

"He's cute…"

"Thank you…" the boy smiles "What do you have there?"

"Nothing…just music…"

"Music?"

"Here let me show you"

John shows him the notes. The boy looks at it with wonder. He can see the notes flowing; making the music.

"Hey…!" yells one woman "Don't teach him that…he barely knows how to read"

"I'm sorry…I thought…"

"Let's go…" the lady grabs the kid and starts walking away. John sighs and gets up to walk back to his house.

* * *

"There he is…Edge" says Randy

"Who?" ask Adam

"My future husband…John"

"Him…why him…?"

"Because he is so handsome…"

"But he is strange…always writing this thing that people don't understand" says Edge

"I know…but like I said he is handsome…and soon will be my husband"

"Okay…"

"Let's go"

Randy walks into the village. He starts following John.

Cena keeps walking around, ignoring everyone. He can hear some whispers of parents telling children not to be like him. John tries to go through the crowd.

"Excuse me…" says Randy

John turns to one side and others gets in the way of Randy. He looks around to find a short cut for him to use. He smirks knowing he found one. He climbs up the roof and starts running on top of the house. He sees John he is almost walking out of the gate of the entrance. Randy jumps and lands on his feet. He growls as he runs after John. Edge is slowly trying to get through; he can barely see Randy.

"I hope he gets to him"

Randy runs and taps John on the shoulder.

"Morning John…" smiles Randy

"Morning Randy…good to see you"

"It is good…" says Randy "So….how have you been?"

"Good…I guess"

"What you got there?" ask Randy

"Oh…my music…"

Randy takes the music from him. He starts looking over the sheet.

"What are those…black dots…?" ask Randy

"They are not dots…they are notes…"

"Notes….?"

"Music notes…it tells you what note to play…"

"Okay…"

"If I had an instrument with me…I can show you"

"Why don't you stick to reading just like everyone else?"

"I like to read but I think music is more…more…"

"Boring…"

"No…fun" says John "Can I have that back?"

"What's this music suppose to be about?"

"It's an orchestra waltz" says John "It's to dance"

"Okay…now its gets weirder" says Randy "You don't need this"

Randy throws the papers in the air. John tries to catch them before it hits the floor. John catches one but couldn't catch the rest. John looks around to see the papers fall in mud.

"No…"

"Come on…let's have breakfast…"

John picks up the papers.

"No Thank you I have to meet up with my father…but…next time"

John turns around and starts walking away. He tries to dry the papers. He has to copy it to another paper.

"Okay…I'll see you next time" says Randy

Randy walks away but keeps looking at John. Edge now joins him.

"So…how did it go?"

"Not…well he is not easy to get"

"Well…go on to another man"

"No…I like it when they play hard"

Randy grabs Edge.

"Let's go"

John starts walking home. He feels sad now. He looks around and he sees his house. Cena is about to go in until he heard an explosion. John gasps and starts running inside. He runs inside and opens the door. He runs to the basement and stops. He sighs in relief knowing his dad is okay. Well sort of, he has a bucket stuck on his head. John smiles as he tries to help his father.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Well…what do ya'll think…? More chapters to come**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again...it's based off the movie. Hope you guys enjoy**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Dad….you okay?" ask John.

He helps him remove the bucket from his head. His father starts growling as tries to remove the bucket. John gets if off but his dad stumbles and hits the floor.

"Sorry" says John

His father gets up and dusts himself off. He starts complaining about the machine. It is suppose to cut wood. He wants to make it easier to cut wood but so far it doesn't work.

"Great…just great…I've spend all this week working on this thing" he dad says

"I know…"

"It doesn't work…I quit. I can't get it to work" he says "The fair is tomorrow and…and…this is not working"

"Yes it is…"

"No it won't" growls his father.

"You always say that" laughs John

"This time I mean"

"Oh dad…you are Vince McMahon" says John "You can do anything"

"Yeah…but not invent"

"Don't give up…come on…"

"No…I'm not working on it"

"You can fix it. I know you can"

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so"

"Okay…well…let's get to work"

Vince looks at the machine. He wants to keep working on it but he can never find out why it doesn't work. John looks around the machine. He hopes he can find why it isn't working. John then finds a spot. The gear is not turning like the others.

"Dad…over here" says John "What do you see?"

Vince looks at it for a long while. He finally sees it.

"Oh…"

"Come on. Go ahead and fix"

Vince goes under the machine. "Can you hand me…this tool…umm what's it called"

John gets a tool that his father made and hands it to him.

"Oh right…thank you"

John smiles as he sits down. He looks around the place. He takes out some papers and looks over them.

"Dad…?"

"Yes son"

"Do you think I'm odd?" he says

"What! My son odd" says his father. He slides out to look at him with goggles. John tries to hold in his laugh. "Where would you get an idea like that?"

John sighs "I don't know…I mean. I don't really fit in. I don't have anyone I can really talk to"

"Well…maybe later on things will change" he says "I know it"

John smiles hoping he is right.

"There…I got it"

He slides out and looks at the machine.

"Okay…let's give it a try"

John nods and stands behind his father. His dad turns on the switch and the machine starts going. His dad puts wood under the axe and he pushes the lever. The axe starts cutting the wood. It cut it through perfectly. John cheers along with his father.

"It worked!" yells John

"It did…"

"You did it…"

"I can't believe it"

"Well…believe it because it's working. You invented this"

Vince hugs his son and twirls him around. John starts laughing.

"Well son…I'm off to the fair" yells Vince.

He starts walking out but trips by one of his tools. Vince falls down.

"Ouch…" whispers his dad

John rolls his eyes and picks him up.

"Careful…"

"I'm okay" says Vince "Now! Off to the fair"

Vince runs outside to get the horse and carriage ready. John turns off the machine and waits there for a while.

"This can change everything…I hope it does"

John hears his father yell his name. He runs up to meet up with him. John sees his horse standing still while his father was trying to move him. John starts laughing again and goes help him.

"Come on…"he father yells "Your horse…is not moving"

John pets his horse. "You have to be gentle with him"

"Gentle?"

"Yes…" John pets his horse "Come on…Dallas…time to go"

The horse is black with a little bit of white. The horse is big. The horse is a Gypsy. Dallas agrees to go with John's father.

"Good boy…you are going to help my father okay"

They start packing for the fair. John helps his dad load the carriage and ties it to the horse. John gently tightens the carriage to the horse. Vince keeps packing; putting his tools in one bag. They then load up the machine. They carefully try to load it up. Once it was loaded they grab a big blanket and wraps it around the machine.

"Okay…that's everything"

"I hope so…I'm tired"

Vince rolls his eyes. "You're tired…?"

"Okay…not really"

"Good…well…let's eat" says Vince "And then I'll start heading…later today"

"Okay…"

* * *

Some time has passed. Vince is all ready to start heading to the fair. He is hoping he can get there before nighttime. He gets on the carriage.

"Well…I'm heading off now"

John nods "Be careful…"

"I will…"

Vince is about to go but John stops him.

"Wait…"

"Yes…son"

"While you are over there…can you bring me back something?"

"Like what…a guitar?"

"No…but…a rose"

"A rose..?"

"Yes…the first rose you see"

"Okay…I promise"

"Okay…"

"But…why a rose?" he ask

"Because…the rose will tell you that I'm here waiting for you"

He smiles wide "Well…you get one rose for me too…"

"I will…"

Vince jumps up and looks back at his son.

"I'll be back"

"Okay…tell me how it goes"

"I will…"

Vince let's Dallas know it's time to go. John watches his father; he keeps waving bye.

"Be careful…while I'm gone John"

"I will…Bye father"

Vince smiles as he looks ahead. John keeps watching his father is out of sight. He turns around to head back to the house. He hopes that he will be okay. The fair is only two hours away, it's not far is it. John thinks it is…but the route is short. John had never been to the fair. His father had been going for a while; but his inventions don't work. He only goes just to see others. His father gets ideas from them.

John opens the door to his house and walks inside. He sits down at the table and stares blankly at the wall. He doesn't know what to do. He takes out some papers and grabs a pen.

He thinks for a long while. He is trying to come up with words. He can't find words because he feels alone. He knows his is…well that's how he feels.

"I really am a funny boy?" whispers John wishing it's not true. People talk about him like that. He tries to ignore it but…he can't. It still hurts him.

John then starts writing on the paper.

 _Dive in the night…where the lights flow on the dark.  
Follow the tide that leads towards the sun_

John stops for a while.

 _Where the clouds might sing and the rain will dance alone  
will dance alone_

John starts at it. "Will dance alone" he says

He puts away the papers. He doesn't want to write music now. He goes to his room and sees stacks of books.

"Oh great…"

John collects them.

"I forgot to return these" he stares at the books. "I'll return them tomorrow"

* * *

...

* * *

 **I decided to make Vince John's dad here. I know they aren't really but it's a story. I also heard that they have father/son relationship type…(But I don't know)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Vince is gently riding the road. It is getting darker now. He knows that he will make it before dark but this time he is getting nervous.

"Dallas….we should be in town by now" he says

The horse doesn't say anything. Vince rolls his eyes.

"You should at least nod or something" he says

Dallas looks back with a glare. Vince shrugs his shoulders. He stops as he sees two roads.

"I don't remember this" he whispers

He stares at the fork road.

"I thought its one long straight road"

He looks to the left. The road seems decent. He starts thinking that he should go that way. He isn't sure now. He then looks to the right one. His eyes widen as he stares at it. Something is telling him to go there. He doesn't know what; but he has the feeling to go there.

"What do you think Dallas?"

Dallas looks both ways. He goes to the left one. Vince stops him gently.

"I think we should go right"

Dallas keeps going to the left. Vince growls as he tries to pull the horse to go his way. He wants to go there; he is going to find out what's over there. He has to get to the fair.

"Maybe…the right one is a short cut" Vince says

Dallas rolls his eyes and goes to the left. Vince stops him.

"Come on…I know where I'm going"

Dallas still doesn't move. Vince sighs as he tries to move the horse.

"It's this way…for some reason…we should go that way"

He doesn't know why…but he must.

Vince gently turns Dallas to go to the right road. Vince takes one breath and starts going to the right. He looks around the place. The place looks dark; and dead. Vince gulps; wondering if he made a good decision. He then gets the chills. He looks ahead to see snow. His eyes widen.

"How is it snowing?" he ask "It wasn't snowing at Little Village"

He checks the side of the carriage. Snow is on the ground. He felt a little weird cause one: he doesn't feel cold at all. As he keeps going he starts getting colder.

"Maybe…we should go the other way" he says "Okay Dallas"

He tries to turn around but he stops coldly.

"Do you hear that?"

He listens carefully.

"Wolves" he whispers "Oh SHI-"Dallas moves him so he won't finish the word.

He looks behind him. He sees one shadow move.

"Wolves…they are close…" he looks at Dallas

He gasps as he sees two wolves ahead of him. He knows if there is a wolf; there will be a pack. He tries to stay quiet; hoping the wolves don't go after him.

"OH my…oh no…not…good" he starts saying "Nice and easy Dallas"

Dallas takes one step but something breaks under the hoof. The wolves didn't move at all. Vince then sneezes; Dallas glares at him but still the wolves didn't move. Then a big thunder struck. The wolves' starts barking and more of them came out. All start howling. Then one wolf starting running after them.

"RUN DALLAS RUN!"

Dallas neighs and starts running. Vince tries to hold on; but the carriage is going crazy by many bumps and turns. The thunder grows loud and the lightning flashes.

"Great…first snow…now thunder" He looks to his side and sees a big tree trunk there. He gasps as the carriage hits it and starts turning over. He falls down before it hits the ground.

Dallas falls with it. He is trying to get up but the carriage is holding him down. Vince gets up and looks around. The wolves are still running after him. He runs to Dallas and tries to get him free.

"It's stuck" yells Vince. He sees his machine broken. "Aw…it's going to take me a long time to rebuild that machine"

He runs to the back hoping he can get his tools. He finds a knife and tries to cut the ropes. He cuts and Dallas gets up. Vince jumps on him and both start running. Vince grabs a stick from a tree and tries to hit the wolves. He hits one but he can't hit the others.

Dallas is running to fast; and he can't really hang on to Dallas. He felt a bite on his leg and he hits the wolf. Vince looks ahead and he sees a big gate.

"There" he yells

The wolves caught Dallas legs which made them trip. Vince flips over and lands hard on his back. He yells out in pain.

"Son of a Bi-"he stops as he sees the wolf trying to attack Dallas. He grabs another bigger stick and tries to hit them. He hits one and Dallas gets up.

"There…the gate…"

Vince along with Dallas run to the gate and open it. He goes inside and let's Dallas inside. He closes the gate and the wolf's crashes to it. He jumps back with fear. Dallas moves back along with him. Vince starts laughing as he sees the wolves start retreating.

"HA HA!" Vince says "You can't stop me…I'm Vince!"

Dallas snorts and turns around.

"You can't get me…" laughs Vince as he sticks out his tongue. One wolf jumps at the gate which made Vince fall back with fear.

Dallas starts laughing.

"Oh shut it…you were scared too"

Vince gets up and dusts himself off. He turns around to see a big castle. The thunder roars as Vince looks over the castle along with the flashes of lightning.

"What….the…" he says "I don't remember seeing this castle at all"

Dallas turns around to head towards the gate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vince stops Dallas "Maybe…someone here can help us"

The thunder roars again and Vince hugs Dallas real tight. He clears his throat and let's goes of him.

"Don't tell anyone"

He holds on to Dallas and leads him to the castle. He stops as he notices a bush with roses. He smile; he is now thinking about John. He has a lot of explaining to do. It would be hard to tell John that his machine broke and he is now lost. He takes the rose and puts it on his jacket.

"There…I'm sure he will like this one"

He notices that it wasn't raining; it was only thunder and lightning. He gets closer to the castle and it gets bigger. He then stops at the door. He looks at Dallas who is staring at him with fear.

"Look…" he says "You can wait there…"

Vince points at a little house. Dallas walks over there and stands inside of it.

"I'll see if I can find help…"

He knocks at the door three times. He waits for a good while; hoping someone will answer. There is nothing but thunder. He can't hear anyone inside. He knocks again but this time the door opens. He backs away and smiles wide.

"Hi…I'm wondering if you…can…..help-me" he says but no one is there. He looks inside; wondering who open the door.

He takes a step inside and looks around the place. It is huge; he can't believe how big this castle is.

"Hello…I'm sorry to barge in like this…but I'm hoping if you could help me…"

There is still nothing. He is getting a little nervous now.

"It's cold out there…And wolves are out there. I'm wondering if I can stay till the morning."

Vince looks around again. He then stops as he sees a candle with three lights. He stares at it for a long while. He then sees a clock next to him. They look like an antique.

* * *

"Look…it's a man"

"I know it is…but….he is one old fella"

"He is seeking shelter…we should help him"

"No Shawn…you know the master doesn't like guest"

"But…it's cold and dangerous out there Hunter"

"It doesn't matter…you know the rules"

"Come on he needs help"

"I said no"

"Well…I'm going to help him!" says Shawn

"SHH…he will hear you"

"Who said that?" asks Vince "Is anyone there?"

"Great…he heard you"

"Well…he has to know someone lives here"

"Shawn…stay quiet" warned Hunter

"Hello Sir!"

Hunter shuts up him by putting his hand around his mouth.

Vince turns around fast. "Who's there…?"

Shawn turns on his candles and starts burning Hunter's hand.

"OH OUCH!" yells Hunter

"Who's there…" says Vince "Look…I don't mean to intrude but I need help…so please…show yourself"

Hunter runs to where there is water and places his hand in the bowl. "Oh yeah"

Shawn walks up to the man.

"Hello Sir..."

"Hello. Where are you at?"

"Down here"

Vince looks down at the candle. He stares at it for a long while.

"You…you…are…talking?"

"Of course…I heard what you said…and I'm going to help"

"This can't be real…" Vince whispers

"What can't be?" ask Shawn

"You…"

"Oh I'm real alright…" he smiles "And that is Hunter…"

"Oh…okay…"

Hunter comes up with a nervous smile. Vince kneels down to touch the clock in front of him. He pokes Hunter softly.

"Hey stop that!" yells Hunter

"Sorry…" says Vince

"The master…better not hear us"

"Um…you guys are talking?"

"Well yeah…how else are we talking to you?" ask Shawn

Vince thinks about it for a while. "I must be dreaming"

"Just great Shawn…just great. The master is really going to kill us"

"Oh shut it drama queen. He won't find out. I bet the master is sleeping"

"Who…?" ask Vince

"Nothing!" they both yelled

"Come on…let's get you warmed up"

Vince stares at the two. He can't believe they are moving; or even alive. He wants to turn around and run…but he needs shelter. He decides to get with it. He sees a chair.

"Come, Come…sit here" says Shawn

"NO! Not the master's chair" says Hunter

"Sit down…get warm"

In front of the chair there is fire. Vince smiles with fear and sits down. He still can't believe that a candle and a clock are helping him.

"No…no" whispers Hunter. "I'm in charge and I say!" He is about to tell Shawn this is not the right thing to do. He takes one step and gets hit by a moving table. He falls down and the table flattens him. He gets up dizzy and falls back down.

The table stops next to Vince.

"Hello…Would you like some tea?" says the teapot. "It will warm you up"

Vince looks at the teapot. He wants to reach it and grab it. He stops as he sees a little cup jumping up and down.

"I'm Stephanie…and this is Shane"

"Hello…little guy…" Vince swallows. Stephanie pours the tea and Shane walks up to Vince. He moves back a little. He still feels a little jumpy.

"No tea!" yells Hunter "This is not good"

Shawn smiles as he stands next to Vince.

Vince takes a sip. He did felt a little warm after the sip. He sets the cup down.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome…"

Vince enjoys the chair. He sees a big stool walking in. It is barking the loud bark. Vince jumps back a little and tries to get away from it.

"Oh. Don't worry…that's our dog…Bruno" smiles Shane "He is a good boy"

The stool stands in front of him. Vince places his leg on top. He sits back now; feeling relaxed. He takes few breathes.

"This is nice" smiles Vince.

Then a door bust down. The loud noise frightened Vince. He then hears a growl; and roaring.

"Oh no" whispers Shane

Stephanie backs away along with Shane. Shawn stares at the door with wide eyes. Hunter hides under the carpet.

"There's a stranger here" says the beast

"Master…I can explain…" Shawn starts "The man was lost in the woods…it was cold so I decided…to…" before he can finish the sentence the beast roars at him. Shawn eyes widen but smiling with fear.

Hunter gets up "Master…I was against this from the start…it was Shawn's idea…and…" again; before he can finish the sentence the beast roars at him. Taker then sees a man sitting his chair. He crawls to him and stares at the man.

Vince turns around and gasps as he sees the beast. He falls back from the chair. He starts crawling back.

"Who are you?" ask the beast "What are you doing here!'

"Nothing…I was lost and attacked by wolves so I end up here…"

"You are not welcome here!"

"Please…I'm…" Vince keeps staring at the beast in front of him. He can't believe there is a beast in front of him.

"What are you staring at!" the beast yells

"Nothing…"

"So you came to stare at the beast…!"

"Please…I mean you no harm"

Vince takes a step back but trips on the stool. Bruno yelps and starts running away. Vince falls hard and the rose on his pocket fell to the floor. Taker eyes widen as he sees the rose on the floor.

"You thief!" yells Taker

Vince looks at the rose. "Please…I didn't mean any harm…I just need somewhere to stay"

"A place to stay…" says Taker "You try to steal a rose from me!"

Taker looks at the rose. Vince looks at it as well.

"It's just a rose"

"Yes…my rose…" says Taker "I know…where you can stay!"

Vince rolls over and starts running outside. He sees Dallas and tries to run to him. Dallas sees him but stops as he sees a big figure behind him.

"Run Dallas…get help!" Vince gets tackled and picked up by the beast. Dallas turns around and starts running.

"NO…no!"

The beast takes Vince.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Vince is gently riding the road. It is getting darker now. He knows that he will make it before dark but this time he is getting nervous.

"Dallas….we should be in town by now" he says

The horse doesn't say anything. Vince rolls his eyes.

"You should at least nod or something" he says

Dallas looks back with a glare. Vince shrugs his shoulders. He stops as he sees two roads.

"I don't remember this" he whispers

He stares at the fork road.

"I thought its one long straight road"

He looks to the left. The road seems decent. He starts thinking that he should go that way. He isn't sure now. He then looks to the right one. His eyes widen as he stares at it. Something is telling him to go there. He doesn't know what; but he has the feeling to go there.

"What do you think Dallas?"

Dallas looks both ways. He goes to the left one. Vince stops him gently.

"I think we should go right"

Dallas keeps going to the left. Vince growls as he tries to pull the horse to go his way. He wants to go there; he is going to find out what's over there. He has to get to the fair.

"Maybe…the right one is a short cut" Vince says

Dallas rolls his eyes and goes to the left. Vince stops him.

"Come on…I know where I'm going"

Dallas still doesn't move. Vince sighs as he tries to move the horse.

"It's this way…for some reason…we should go that way"

He doesn't know why…but he must.

Vince gently turns Dallas to go to the right road. Vince takes one breath and starts going to the right. He looks around the place. The place looks dark; and dead. Vince gulps; wondering if he made a good decision. He then gets the chills. He looks ahead to see snow. His eyes widen.

"How is it snowing?" he ask "It wasn't snowing at Little Village"

He checks the side of the carriage. Snow is on the ground. He felt a little weird cause one: he doesn't feel cold at all. As he keeps going he starts getting colder.

"Maybe…we should go the other way" he says "Okay Dallas"

He tries to turn around but he stops coldly.

"Do you hear that?"

He listens carefully.

"Wolves" he whispers "Oh SHI-"Dallas moves him so he won't finish the word.

He looks behind him. He sees one shadow move.

"Wolves…they are close…" he looks at Dallas

He gasps as he sees two wolves ahead of him. He knows if there is a wolf; there will be a pack. He tries to stay quiet; hoping the wolves don't go after him.

"OH my…oh no…not…good" he starts saying "Nice and easy Dallas"

Dallas takes one step but something breaks under the hoof. The wolves didn't move at all. Vince then sneezes; Dallas glares at him but still the wolves didn't move. Then a big thunder struck. The wolves' starts barking and more of them came out. All start howling. Then one wolf starting running after them.

"RUN DALLAS RUN!"

Dallas neighs and starts running. Vince tries to hold on; but the carriage is going crazy by many bumps and turns. The thunder grows loud and the lightning flashes.

"Great…first snow…now thunder" He looks to his side and sees a big tree trunk there. He gasps as the carriage hits it and starts turning over. He falls down before it hits the ground.

Dallas falls with it. He is trying to get up but the carriage is holding him down. Vince gets up and looks around. The wolves are still running after him. He runs to Dallas and tries to get him free.

"It's stuck" yells Vince. He sees his machine broken. "Aw…it's going to take me a long time to rebuild that machine"

He runs to the back hoping he can get his tools. He finds a knife and tries to cut the ropes. He cuts and Dallas gets up. Vince jumps on him and both start running. Vince grabs a stick from a tree and tries to hit the wolves. He hits one but he can't hit the others.

Dallas is running to fast; and he can't really hang on to Dallas. He felt a bite on his leg and he hits the wolf. Vince looks ahead and he sees a big gate.

"There" he yells

The wolves caught Dallas legs which made them trip. Vince flips over and lands hard on his back. He yells out in pain.

"Son of a Bi-"he stops as he sees the wolf trying to attack Dallas. He grabs another bigger stick and tries to hit them. He hits one and Dallas gets up.

"There…the gate…"

Vince along with Dallas run to the gate and open it. He goes inside and let's Dallas inside. He closes the gate and the wolf's crashes to it. He jumps back with fear. Dallas moves back along with him. Vince starts laughing as he sees the wolves start retreating.

"HA HA!" Vince says "You can't stop me…I'm Vince!"

Dallas snorts and turns around.

"You can't get me…" laughs Vince as he sticks out his tongue. One wolf jumps at the gate which made Vince fall back with fear.

Dallas starts laughing.

"Oh shut it…you were scared too"

Vince gets up and dusts himself off. He turns around to see a big castle. The thunder roars as Vince looks over the castle along with the flashes of lightning.

"What….the…" he says "I don't remember seeing this castle at all"

Dallas turns around to head towards the gate.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vince stops Dallas "Maybe…someone here can help us"

The thunder roars again and Vince hugs Dallas real tight. He clears his throat and let's goes of him.

"Don't tell anyone"

He holds on to Dallas and leads him to the castle. He stops as he notices a bush with roses. He smile; he is now thinking about John. He has a lot of explaining to do. It would be hard to tell John that his machine broke and he is now lost. He takes the rose and puts it on his jacket.

"There…I'm sure he will like this one"

He notices that it wasn't raining; it was only thunder and lightning. He gets closer to the castle and it gets bigger. He then stops at the door. He looks at Dallas who is staring at him with fear.

"Look…" he says "You can wait there…"

Vince points at a little house. Dallas walks over there and stands inside of it.

"I'll see if I can find help…"

He knocks at the door three times. He waits for a good while; hoping someone will answer. There is nothing but thunder. He can't hear anyone inside. He knocks again but this time the door opens. He backs away and smiles wide.

"Hi…I'm wondering if you…can…..help-me" he says but no one is there. He looks inside; wondering who open the door.

He takes a step inside and looks around the place. It is huge; he can't believe how big this castle is.

"Hello…I'm sorry to barge in like this…but I'm hoping if you could help me…"

There is still nothing. He is getting a little nervous now.

"It's cold out there…And wolves are out there. I'm wondering if I can stay till the morning."

Vince looks around again. He then stops as he sees a candle with three lights. He stares at it for a long while. He then sees a clock next to him. They look like an antique.

….22222

"Look…it's a man"

"I know it is…but….he is one old fella"

"He is seeking shelter…we should help him"

"No Shawn…you know the master doesn't like guest"

"But…it's cold and dangerous out there Hunter"

"It doesn't matter…you know the rules"

"Come on he needs help"

"I said no"

"Well…I'm going to help him!" says Shawn

"SHH…he will hear you"

"Who said that?" asks Vince "Is anyone there?"

"Great…he heard you"

"Well…he has to know someone lives here"

"Shawn…stay quiet" warned Hunter

"Hello Sir!"

Hunter shuts up him by putting his hand around his mouth.

Vince turns around fast. "Who's there…?"

Shawn turns on his candles and starts burning Hunter's hand.

"OH OUCH!" yells Hunter

"Who's there…" says Vince "Look…I don't mean to intrude but I need help…so please…show yourself"

Hunter runs to where there is water and places his hand in the bowl. "Oh yeah"

Shawn walks up to the man.

"Hello Sir..."

"Hello. Where are you at?"

"Down here"

Vince looks down at the candle. He stares at it for a long while.

"You…you…are…talking?"

"Of course…I heard what you said…and I'm going to help"

"This can't be real…" Vince whispers

"What can't be?" ask Shawn

"You…"

"Oh I'm real alright…" he smiles "And that is Hunter…"

"Oh…okay…"

Hunter comes up with a nervous smile. Vince kneels down to touch the clock in front of him. He pokes Hunter softly.

"Hey stop that!" yells Hunter

"Sorry…" says Vince

"The master…better not hear us"

"Um…you guys are talking?"

"Well yeah…how else are we talking to you?" ask Shawn

Vince thinks about it for a while. "I must be dreaming"

"Just great Shawn…just great. The master is really going to kill us"

"Oh shut it drama queen. He won't find out. I bet the master is sleeping"

"Who…?" ask Vince

"Nothing!" they both yelled

"Come on…let's get you warmed up"

Vince stares at the two. He can't believe they are moving; or even alive. He wants to turn around and run…but he needs shelter. He decides to get with it. He sees a chair.

"Come, Come…sit here" says Shawn

"NO! Not the master's chair" says Hunter

"Sit down…get warm"

In front of the chair there is fire. Vince smiles with fear and sits down. He still can't believe that a candle and a clock are helping him.

"No…no" whispers Hunter. "I'm in charge and I say!" He is about to tell Shawn this is not the right thing to do. He takes one step and gets hit by a moving table. He falls down and the table flattens him. He gets up dizzy and falls back down.

The table stops next to Vince.

"Hello…Would you like some tea?" says the teapot. "It will warm you up"

Vince looks at the teapot. He wants to reach it and grab it. He stops as he sees a little cup jumping up and down.

"I'm Stephanie…and this is Shane"

"Hello…little guy…" Vince swallows. Stephanie pours the tea and Shane walks up to Vince. He moves back a little. He still feels a little jumpy.

"No tea!" yells Hunter "This is not good"

Shawn smiles as he stands next to Vince.

Vince takes a sip. He did felt a little warm after the sip. He sets the cup down.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome…"

Vince enjoys the chair. He sees a big stool walking in. It is barking the loud bark. Vince jumps back a little and tries to get away from it.

"Oh. Don't worry…that's our dog…Bruno" smiles Shane "He is a good boy"

The stool stands in front of him. Vince places his leg on top. He sits back now; feeling relaxed. He takes few breathes.

"This is nice" smiles Vince.

Then a door bust down. The loud noise frightened Vince. He then hears a growl; and roaring.

"Oh no" whispers Shane

Stephanie backs away along with Shane. Shawn stares at the door with wide eyes. Hunter hides under the carpet.

"There's a stranger here" says the beast

"Master…I can explain…" Shawn starts "The man was lost in the woods…it was cold so I decided…to…" before he can finish the sentence the beast roars at him. Shawn eyes widen but smiling with fear.

Hunter gets up "Master…I was against this from the start…it was Shawn's idea…and…" again; before he can finish the sentence the beast roars at him. Taker then sees a man sitting his chair. He crawls to him and stares at the man.

Vince turns around and gasps as he sees the beast. He falls back from the chair. He starts crawling back.

"Who are you?" ask the beast "What are you doing here!'

"Nothing…I was lost and attacked by wolves so I end up here…"

"You are not welcome here!"

"Please…I'm…" Vince keeps staring at the beast in front of him. He can't believe there is a beast in front of him.

"What are you staring at!" the beast yells

"Nothing…"

"So you came to stare at the beast…!"

"Please…I mean you no harm"

Vince takes a step back but trips on the stool. Bruno yelps and starts running away. Vince falls hard and the rose on his pocket fell to the floor. Taker eyes widen as he sees the rose on the floor.

"You thief!" yells Taker

Vince looks at the rose. "Please…I didn't mean any harm…I just need somewhere to stay"

"A place to stay…" says Taker "You try to steal a rose from me!"

Taker looks at the rose. Vince looks at it as well.

"It's just a rose"

"Yes…my rose…" says Taker "I know…where you can stay!"

Vince rolls over and starts running outside. He sees Dallas and tries to run to him. Dallas sees him but stops as he sees a big figure behind him.

"Run Dallas…get help!" Vince gets tackled and picked up by the beast. Dallas turns around and starts running.

"NO…no!"

The beast takes Vince.

* * *

...

* * *

 **Vince encounters the beast...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

John wakes up feeling tired. He looks at the books and grabs them. He walks out the house and sees the little village. Some people are already walking around the village. John takes a deep breath and starts walking. He walks around; trying to ignore everyone.

He sees the book store and turns in the books. The man smiles but turns away quickly. John gives a small smile and starts walking out. He stops next to a fountain; just sitting there. He grabs a bucket and starts drumming on it.

He starts creating beats with the bucket. He starts laughing as he enjoys the little beats he is making up. He then sees kids sitting next to him; wondering what he was doing. Some kids start going along with him. John laughs more as some kids try to copy the beat. He slows down; hoping they can listen easier.

"What are you doing?" ask one man "Isn't there one strange boy already…we don't need other children to be like you"

John stops as he looks at the man.

"I'm just…having fun"

"With that!" he yells "What kind of a noise is that?"

"It's not noise…its music…a beat" says John

"No such thing as music"

Another man comes behind John and grabs the bucket. He throws it away. John gets up but stops. He can't do anything. The first man notices some papers on John's pockets. He grabs them and looks at them.

"This is nothing but black dots"

He rips the papers.

"No stop"

The man throws the paper up in the air. John kneels down to try to pick up the pieces. He then sees Kurt helping him out. John shakes his head in disbelief.

* * *

"Randy…Randy!" yells Edge

"You look good Handsome…" says Randy as he stares at the mirror. "Yup…so dashing"

Randy sees Edge walking up to him.

"What's the matter Edge?" ask Randy

"It's John…he needs some help…" says Edge "More like a man in distress"

Randy turns around to look at Edge.

"Well…let's go help him"

Edge stares at the mirror. "I look good too" Randy grabs Edge and drags him with him. Randy sees something and throws Edge to check it out.

"You're clear" says Edge

Randy jumps out.

"There he is" says Randy "My future husband"

"Well…go help him"

"I will…"

John gets up and starts walking home. Kurt says his goodbye; he asked if he could give him more paper but John said no. He prefers to stop and not continue to create music. Kurt smiles in understanding.

John keeps walking but Randy jumps in front of him. John gasps but stops before he crashes into him.

"John…how are you?" ask Randy

"I'm okay…"

"Okay…?" says Randy "Why?"

"Nothing…the people…they…umm…think I'm odd"

"Nonsense" says Randy "You are perfect"

"Thank you"

John keeps walking to his home along with Randy. Edge is following closely behind them. Randy stops John.

"Hey…you are not odd…I think you are perfect"

"Really…?"

"Yes…well not as perfect as me…but you are second perfect"

John rolls his eyes and goes around him. Randy stops him again.

"Marry me?" he ask

"Wait what…?"

"Yes…if you do. Everything here will be better. This is the world; they will always think your odd…but it can change when you marry me"

"Umm…Randy…I'm not…"

"And then….we can have little ones walking around"

"I'm not ready for kids"

"Maybe…because you haven't married the right man…like me" smiles Randy

"Um…no…it's not that. I haven't met one good man"

"Because…it's me." says Randy "I'm the one for you"

John goes to his house and opens the door.

"Randy…I'm speechless…I don't really know what to say"

"Marry me…" smiles Randy

John looks down "I'm sorry. Randy. No." John closes the door on him.

"Great…" whispers Randy. He takes a breath and starts walking back to the village.

John opens the door a little. He watches Randy walk. He then tries to hold in his laugh when he sees Randy step on mud. Randy yells out and shakes his foot.

"Just great…great…great" Randy keeps saying. John watches him and Randy disappears. John walks outside to get some stuff from the back.

"Can you imagine" whispers John "Me…the husband of Randy"

John keeps walking and grabs a towel.

"Can you see it…" says John with anger "Mr. Orton…"

John throws a bucket.

"Orton with his little husband…" John places the towel around his head. "Me…as his husband…his little husband"

John sees some dogs and he grabs some food and feeds them.

"Aargg!" says John with anger "No not me…I guarantee it"

John kicks another bucket scaring some cats away. He throws his towel and starts running.

"I want something more…then this…this life"

John keeps running into an open land. He turns around looking at the plane grass and flowers. He then stops and stares at the little town. He can see the grand tower; the clock.

"I want adventure on the great wide somewhere" says John "I want it more than I can tell"

He stops and smiles. He just thought of a way to sing that part. He has to remember to write it down. He then looks at the town.

"And for once…it might be grand…" says John "To have at least someone…to understand"

He kneels down on the grass.

"I want so much…more…more…than they got planned…" says John. He picks up a flower. "Something…bigger…I want to bring music to my life"

John lays down and stares at the sky.

"Something…more"

He then hears footsteps. John sits up to see Dallas running to him. John stands up and stops Dallas from running.

"Dallas…what…" John tries to calm him "Dallas…how did you get here? Why are you…?" He looks around. "Where's father…?"

Dallas starts pointing with his head to go that way. John runs to the house to get a saddle. He runs back to where Dallas is. He motions Dallas to get ready to saddle up. Dallas tries to walk away but John stops him.

"You have to take me to him…" says John "Let's go"

Dallas stops and lets John put the saddle on.

"Take me…to where father is"

Dallas doesn't move. John pets him.

"Please…we have to find him…"

Dallas agrees and starts running. John hangs on tight. He notices that there is a fork on the road. Dallas takes the right one and keeps running. He looks around the place. The snow is there.

"Snow…?" whispers John

He keeps looking straight ahead but stops as he see the machine. It is broken; the carriage is broken as well. He gasps and feels sad. His father worked hard on it; and now it's gone. He must find him now. He has a funny feeling about this. He hopes his father is okay.

He tells Dallas to keep going. He stops as he sees a gate. Dallas breaks through it and keeps running to the entrance of the castle.

"A castle…how?" whispers John "I never knew there was a castle…here"

He looks around the place.

"I don't even remember seeing this castle…anywhere"

John gets off of Dallas and walks slowly to the door. He grabs a stick and keeps walking. He opens the door.

"Hello?"

John slowly walks in. He looks around the place. He is in awe. He never seen a house this big at all.

"Anyone here…?"

* * *

Shane gasps as he sees the boy walking in the castle. He grabs his plate and starts surfing to the others.

"Steph!" he yells "You won't believe what I saw?"

Shane stops in front of Stephanie, Shawn and Hunter.

"Just great…you had to invite him in" says Hunter not knowing that Shane is in front of him "Make him sit on the chair…just because of that…I get punished…and he…"

"I was just trying to help him" says Shawn. "It's called being nice!'

"Oh sure…and getting people in trouble is nice"

"GUYS!" yells Shane

Hunter and Shawn look at the little teacup.

"I saw a boy…"

They both look at each other then at Shane.

"Oh Shane…don't be telling stories like that" says Stephanie

"No I swear…he just walked in" says Shane

"Let's find out"

Shawn jumps off the table and starts running to the entrance. Hunter sighs and follows him. He can't go that fast; because he is a clock; but he manages. Shawn stops in the room and climbs up to a table. Hunter jumps up with him and stands still.

Shawn waits until the boy walks this way.

John walks inside looking around the place.

"Father…" he says

Shawn eyes widen.

"Look…it is…a boy" says Shawn "A young handsome man"

"I know…I see him" says Hunter "Now stay quiet"

"Look at him…what if he is the one…" says Shawn "The one that can break the spell"

"Shh…I don't…I don't really know…" says Hunter

"Who said that?" ask John "Anyone here!"

John walks to the candle and clock. He then hears a cough. He looks upstairs.

"Father…" he grabs the candle and runs upstairs.

"Oh no!" says Hunter. He jumps off to follow them. Shawn doesn't move at all. He doesn't want to scare him yet.

John runs up to see cells.

"John!"

"Father…"

John runs to one cell and kneels down.

"John…how did you find me?" ask Vince

"Dallas…brought me here. I'm here to bring you home" says John

"John…you must leave…this castle is alive"

"What…?"

"It's alive…you must go. Go before he sees you"

"No I'm not leaving you…?" ask John. "We are both going home"

"Please…John go. Before he gets you"

John then stops. He looks at him.

"Before who gets me?" ask John

John is about to say but he hears a roar. He turns around looking around wondering who made that sound.

"Whose there!" yells John "Who are you!"

"Who are you!" yells the beast

"I'm here for my father" says John

"Your father…trespassed and he is a thief"

"Lair!" yells John "He is not a thief"

"He stole a rose…from my garden…and trespassed my home"

"Not true…" says John "I ask for the rose…punish me instead"

"No John. He means forever…!" says Vince "All of this for a rose…"

"A life sentence for a rose?" yells John

"I receive something much worst…I'm just locking him away" says the beast.

John looks at his father.

"Don't…please" whispers Vince

"If I stay…would you let my father go?"

"You!" the beast stops "You will take his place?"

"Yes….but"

John stops as he grabs on to the candle.

"Step into the light" says John

The beast doesn't move. He doesn't want him to see his face.

"Step into the light" says John.

Again he didn't move. John walks towards him shinning the light to the beast. John gasps as he sees him and falls back. He can't believe it a beast is standing right in front of him. John stares at the six foot ten beast. The beast has black fur with a little bit of brown. The horns are long and strong. He has tusk like a wild boar.

"Let me talk to him…" says John "Please…"

The beast walks away not wanting to open the door.

"You are that heartless…a son can't say goodbye to his father…?"

The beast stops as he stares up ahead. He blinks a little and walks to the door. He sets his hand on the handle.

"If I open this door…and one of you stays…the door will never open again"

John looks at Vince. John nods in understanding. The beast growls as he opens the door. John runs to hug Vince tight.

"Oh John…"

He hugs him tight. "It will be okay"

"You should go…you can't stay here" says Vince "It's okay…you go on…"

"No…"

"John…It's alright. I've live my life, go on and live yours." says Vince "Forget about me"

"Forget about you…I can't" says John "Everything I am is because of you"

"Don't be afraid" whispers Vince "Love you…"

"Love you too…and I'm not afraid…." John hugs Vince.

"I will escape…I promise" whispers John

"Wait what!"

John pushes Vince outside and he closes the door. Vince yells out.

"NO…John!" cries Vince "No…"

The beast looks at John with shock. He looks at the old man then at the younger man.

"You took his place…"

"I had to" says John. Vince tries to open the door.

"No John…"

The beast throws him back. The beast stares at John.

"Then you are a fool"

"No…no…" says Vince

The beast grabs Vince.

"Father…"

He drags him away. John tries to see them as much as he can. He feels sad but then relief knowing that his father is safe. He is going to have to stay here for a long time. He doesn't care he will find a way. John looks around the cell and sees a window. He sees his father being dragged by the beast and throws him to a carriage.

"Take him back to the town" orders the beast.

John watches him go. He won't be able to see him; for now; but he will find a way back home. He sits down and stares into the wall.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Welp…John meets the beast.**

 **More chapters to come**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright...what's ya'll think so far?**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

John thinks about what to do. He wonders if the beast is going to come back. If he does, he can just run for it. He can run away; run away as far as he can. He can just dodge the beast or even try to tackle him; but that won't work. The beast is too big.

He grabs a rock and throws it at the wall. He doesn't know what to do now. He has to think of something. He throws another rock hitting the bars. He then gasps as the door starts to open. He stares at it for a while.

He slowly gets up and grabs a chair. He slowly walks out the door.

"Who's there?" ask John "Where are you?"

John didn't see anyone but he did see something moving. It was like something was dangling from the lever.

"Who's there!" says John "Answer me"

"Hello…"

John looks to see the candle figure hanging on to the lever. John eyes widen as he sees it.

"Hello…" The candle falls down and lands on his back. He gets up moaning in pain. "ouch…"

John didn't say anything. He stares blankly at the candle figure.

"Hello…I'm Shawn…" says the candle man "And I'm here to help you out"

John yelps in fear as he hits Shawn with the chair. Shawn gets flatten by the chair. He growls in pain; moaning, groaning.

"That's going to hurt…I just know it" says Shawn. He removes the chair and stands up. "Ouch…I'm going to feel it in the morning…"

Shawn lights up his candle lights.

"You are very strong"

John stares at him in shock. "You can talk…?"

"Of course he can…that's all he ever does" says Hunter as he climbs up. "Now…since I'm the leader around the castle…return him to the cell"

"OH that's Hunter…" says Shawn as he looks at Hunter.

John looks at the clock. He grabs the chair and swings it to Hunter. His eyes widen as he sees the chair.

"Oh great…" he gets hit by it. He falls down hurting. Shawn starts laughing out loud. Hunter gets up and closes the clock.

"You don't even know how much I wanted to do that" laughs Shawn

Hunter gets up with pain. "Whelp…it's going to hurt later on"

"What…what…are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to your room"

"My room?" ask John "I thought that I have to stay here"

"His ROOM!..." yells Hunter

"Shut it Hunter. And no you don't…" smiles Shawn

"But he said that once the door closes"

Shawn stops him by laughing. "No…he doesn't really mean it. Once the door closes, it will never open again" mocks Shawn with laughter. "He can be so dramatic. Come on…"

John still doesn't follow him.

"You don't want to stay here do you?" ask Shawn

"Okay…"

"NO! What will the master say" says Hunter

"Don't worry…he will agree to this" says Shawn

As they walk down stairs; they all stop cold as they see the beast staring at them. John stands still; hoping he doesn't attack him. John hides behind the candle and Clock.

"Master…" says Shawn

"WHAT!" yells the beast

"Glad I get to see you. I was wondering since he is going to stay here for a while…I was thinking that we can offer him a more comfortable room"

The beast roars at Shawn.

"Then again maybe not" says Shawn as his fire goes out. The beast looks at John; who is staring with fear.

"Go back to your cell"

"But master…" says Shawn

"It's okay…I won't see my father; or the world…its best that I stay in the dark" says John as he looks down.

The beast turns away from him then stops. He thinks about it for a while. He sighs.

"I'll show you to your room" says the beast. He picks up Shawn and starts walking upstairs. He goes one way. He holds Shawn really tight as he walks to the room.

"Master…I-I can't breathe" whispers Shawn

Taker loosened his grip and keeps walking. John looks around the castle. He sees different gargoyle statues; broken walls. John looks down and keeps following the beast. His eyes start flowing with little tears.

"Talk to him" says Shawn

"No…" says Taker

"Come on…"

"What do I say?" whispers Taker. He looks back at the young man. He can see the tears going down his cheek.

"I hope…you like it here" says the beast

John doesn't say anything. Taker sighs and looks at Shawn.

"Keep going?" whispers Shawn

"Um…this is your home now. You can go anywhere you like except for the west wing"

"What's in the west wing?" ask John

"It's forbidden!" says Taker with a roar.

Taker stops in front of the door.

"Here you go…"

He opens the door to reveal one big room. It looks nice and down; which surprised John.

"If you need anything…this thing will help you" says Taker as he looks at Shawn.

Shawn gives him a look. "Very funny master"

The beast sets him down. He then starts walking away from the room. John keeps staring at the beast.

"Well go on ahead" smiles Shawn

Hunter catches up to them. John goes inside and looks around the room. He sits on the bed looking out the window.

"This is…nice" whispers John.

He sits on the bed. Shawn and Hunter are standing right by the door. They are wondering if he needs anything.

"Um…guys…" says John "I want to be alone"

Shawn looks at Hunter.

"Of course…" says Shawn

"If you need us…we will be outside"

John nods "Okay…"

The guys head outside. John lies down in bed and sighs. This is his home now; he doesn't want to call it his home; he wants to go to his home. He must stay…he knows his father is okay so he hopes everything will get better.

There was a knock at the door. He gets up and walks to the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Stephanie"

"Come in"

Stephanie comes in along with a Shane. Shawn goes in along with Hunter.

"I thought you might want a warm cup of tea"

John stares at her for a while. "Sure…"

Stephanie pours the tea to Shane. "Careful now…"

Shane jumps and surfs to John. He catches him with a small smile.

"Hey…I'm Shane" he smiles

"Hi…there" John takes a sip.

"Want to see something cool?" Shane holds his breathe; making a bubble on the tea.

"SHANE!" says Stephanie

"Sorry…" smirks Shane

John laughs a little.

"That was a brave thing you did for your father…"

John smiles "Thank you…"

He looks around the room.

"Is everything alive here?" ask John

Shawn laughs a little "No…not everything…"

John steps back and hits a wardrobe.

"OH hey!" yells the wardrobe

John jumps back in fear. "Oh my…"

"Oh don't be alarmed" said Shawn "That is styles…Aj. Styles…he knows a lot about style"

John looks at the wardrobe.

"Look Styles…someone you can dress"

"Oh how amazing" smiles Styles "I got just the thing"

"Maybe later…" said Shawn

"Right…" Styles goes back to sleep. John blinks a few times.

"Styles…" said Hunter

"OH…right. I know just the suit for this lovely prince"

"Um…I'm not a prince"

"Non sense" he says "Now let's see what I got"

Styles opens up his door and butterflies start flying out.

"Oh my…" he closes the doors "How embarrassing…" He blushes as he looks away.

"Guys…we need some privacy"

"Oh right…"

Shawn tells the others to go. Stephanie smiles and says bye. Shawn closes the door behind him.

John felt hands on his face.

"I got it…"

He takes out a tuxedo. Little laces of thread start flying around him. John then gets twirled around by the magical threads. John then stops when Aj grabs his waist. He then ties a tie around him. John blinks as he starts down at the tux.

"Yes. Love it…" says Styles "You look good"

John smiles a little. Styles then falls back to sleep. John can't move at all; the tux is too tight on him. He moves a little and he rips the back of the jacket.

"Whoops…" whisper John.

He takes off the suit and walks to the window. He is high up in the tower.

"How am I going to escape" whispers John

* * *

...

* * *

 **Again...i'm trying to combine the animated and the live action in this story. more to come**


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Randy is sitting down on the chair looking sad; or mad. He can't believe John just said no to him. He wants him to be his husband. He wants to make him Mr. Orton. Randy sighs as he stares at the fire.

Edge is hanging around different people. He doesn't like seeing Randy like this. He has to think of something to say. He wants to tell him something; what can he tell him. Edge is his friend; he has to say something; but he doesn't know what. He keeps drinking his beer along with the others.

Edge grabs a beer and walks to him. He offers him one beer.

"Who does he think he is?" ask Randy

"Who…?"

"John!" yells Randy

Randy grabs the beer.

"No one says no to Randy"

Edge rubs the back of his head.

"I can't believe it" Randy throws the beer away.

"More beer?" ask Edge

"What for…nothing helps…I'm disgraced"

Randy grabs a knife.

"Wait…you? Never!" says Edge "Come on Randy you got to pull yourself together"

Randy keeps playing with his knife. He can't believe it; he always gets what he wants but then John said NO. Randy growls as he keeps playing with his knife.

Edge looks around the place; thinking of what to do. He has to cheer him up somehow. He sits to next to him.

"Randy…gosh…" Edge starts "It disturbs me to see you Randy…"

Edge thinks for a while. He doesn't know what to say.

"Looking so down in the dumps"

Randy throws the knife and hits the wall. He nailed the target. Edge stops as he stares at the knife. He then continues.

"Come Randy. Every guy here loved to be you"

"Really?" Randy says with a raise eyebrow

"Yeah!" says Edge "Like…um. There's no man in town as admired as you…"

"Keep going" says Randy

"Everyone likes you" says Edge "Your everyone's favorite guy"

"How so?"

"Everyone is awed and inspired by you…"

"How?"

"It's not very hard to see why…"

Randy doesn't say anything after that. Edge stands in front of him. He then walks to the other people.

"No one's slick as you" says Edge "And no one's quick as you"

Edge stops as he thinks of other reasons. There has to be another reason. He stares at the guys; wondering what to say next. He then smiles.

"For there's no man in town half as manly"

Randy starts smiling a little. It is true…he knows what Edge is saying is true.

"Randy…you can ask Rusev, Dolph or Christian" says Edge "They will tell you whose team they want to be with"

Edge sits right next to them.

"Guys help me out" whispers Edge

"Well…you are they one telling him these things" whispers Rusev

"You can say…that no one plays darts like him…or" whispers Christian

"Or…"

Edge stops him. "I got it"

He turns to look at Randy.

"What do you mean teams?" ask Randy

"Like the games we play…" says Edge

Randy gives him a questioning look.

"Well…"

"Randy…you are really good at darts…and…breaks" Edge looks at the guys. He places his hand on his chest. They all stare confuse; so Edge mouths the word.

"Hearts!" they all yelled.

"That's true" says Edge as he starts laughing. Randy shrugs it off.

"As a specimen yes, I'm intimidating" smirks Randy.

"My what a guy" says Christian

"Thanks Edge…I needed that" smiles Randy

Edge hugs him tight. He then leans back to kiss him on both sides of the cheek. Randy eyes grow wide open. Edge then hugs back one more time; this time squeezing him. Edge again leans back and kisses Randy's temple.

Randy stops him.

"Too much…?"

"Yup…"

Edge let's go of him. Randy dusts himself off; while others are staring at the two. He grabs a sword.

"What is great about me?" ask Randy

Edge looks at the sword. He gets an idea from it.

"No one…fights like you"

Randy picks up the sword. He starts swinging it around.

"True…no one has ever beaten me" laughs Randy

He takes one step and swings his sword.

"How about wrestling…" ask Edge "No one bits like you"

Everyone laughs as Randy gives a simple nod.

"I don't really bite" says Randy

"Oh yes you do…" says Edge

Randy shrugs it off. "Okay…but not all the time"

Edge is right; Randy does have a strong bite.

He then grabs a gun.

"I also hunt…" smiles Randy "I sneak up to any animal or beast. I carefully aim for the liver"

Randy points at Dolph. He takes one breath.

"Then I shoot from behind" yells Randy "BAM!"

Randy makes a shooting sound. Edge gives a questioning look.

"Wait…from behind?" ask Edge

"Yes…so?"

"Is that fair?"

"I don't care"

Dolph walks up to him angry.

"Were you about to shoot me?" ask Dolph

"Maybe…"

"Why you…!"

Dolph yells and is about to punch Randy. He dodges the fist and hits Dolph with a hard swing. Dolph falls down; knocked out.

Edge stares at him on the floor. That one hit knocked him out; that is impressive.

"No one hits like you" says Edge "I mean look at Dolph…with one blow he's knocked out"

Randy laughs at Dolph; he then spits and it lands on the trashcan.

"No one can spit like you" says Edge

"That's gross" says Christian

"Ten points for you Randy…you made the trashcan" laughs Edge

Edge stands in front of Randy. "Tell us…how you became so big and so perfect…"

Randy sits down and the crowd gets closer. Randy stares at the eggs that are sitting on the counter.

"Believe it or not…I ate four dozen eggs"

"Sure…you did" Edge rolls his eyes

"It's true…"

"Okay…okay"

"It's true…are you going to let me continue?"

"Go ahead"

"But when I was a teenager…I ate five dozen eggs" Randy stands up the flexes "And look how I look"

Randy keeps flexing; showing his body; showing his arms. He turns around to flex again. Edge starts clapping for him but others just stare.

"Do you still eat eggs?" ask Edge

"Of course I still do" Randy says

"That is very good…" says Edge

"I also love to lift weights…."

Randy walks up to Edge and picks him up.

"I can lift anything in my way"

Edge starts clapping.

"Me next" says Christian

Randy puts Edge down.

"Next time…"

Randy stands on top of the table. "I'm the best" he yells.

He raises his sword up high. He shows off his antlers on the wall.

"I use antlers in all of my decorating" Randy raises his arms up looking at the wall.

Edge starts clapping.

"Who's a man among men?"

No one answered as Edge stares blankly at them. "Really?" he whispers

"Randy?" ask Christian

"YES!" Edge runs up to Rusev "Who's the super success?"

"Um…Randy" says Rusev

"Ask your fans Randy…who is the one guy in town who's got all of it down"

"RANDY ORTON!" the people yelled. They starts swinging there beers; and start laughing. Randy twirls around and bows down to the people. He feels good; and he will always be good.

"I'm also the handsomest guy on this town"

Edge stares at Randy.

"Let's all eat" says Randy. He slowly gets off the table. He sits down waiting for his food. He starts eating. "Edge…you are the best you know"

"Oh…thank you"

Randy keeps eating along with Edge.

"HELP!" someone yells

Randy and Edge look back to see Vince standing in front of the door. He just busted through the door; it looks like he is breathless.

"Please…someone help me"

Vince starts running around telling everybody to help.

"We have to go…we have to go and get him back"

Randy stares at Vince. "He's John's father right?"

"Yes…" says Edge

"Please…help me"

"Wait what is going on?" ask Rusev

"It's John…he's been captured…he's got him locked in the tower" yells Vince

"Who?" ask Christian

"And who's been captured?" ask Edge

"It's John…he has John"

"Who does?" says Randy

"The beast"

All stop and stare at him.

"Did he just say beast?" ask Adam

"Yes…" says Christian

"Um….Vince right?" ask Randy

"Yes…"

"You said Beast?"

"Yes…" he says "A great horrible beast…he has John. We have to save him"

Edge starts laughing a little. "Randy…really he said Beast"

"I know…" says Randy

"Please…you have to help me" says Vince "We have to get John back…and save him from the beast"

Everyone starts laughing now. All try to remain serious but it's too funny. Rusev walks behind Vince.

"Does the beast have big teeth?"

"Yes…" says Vince

"And big claws that can cut you"

"Yes…yes"

All keep laughing.

"Please…I'm telling the truth" cries Vince

"Take him out of here" says one man.

Rusev grabs Vince and throws him out the place.

"Wow…who would believe that?" ask Christian "A beast…"

Randy thinks about it for a long time. He then looks outside.

"Maybe…we should help him"

"What why?" ask Edge

"Because…if we help him…I can get John"

"But…there is no such thing of the beast" says Edge

"I know…I know…" says Randy "But I have a feeling that I can help him and bring John back"

"What if he is not locked up?"

"Well…we are going to find out" says Randy "I'm not afraid…beast or no beast. We are going to get John"

"And then what?"

"Then I'm going to marry him" smirks Randy. "And his father…would approve that"

"Oh so you are going to help him…so that the father will like you and he will make John marry you"

"Yes…that's the plan…" says Randy "Are you with me?"

"Yes…"

"Guys…bring Vince back in"

Rusev and other guys carried him back into the place. Vince looks around and stops as he sees Randy.

"Vince…" says Randy "We will help you find John…"

"You will" Vince yells "OH YES"

"Just show us the way…" says Randy

"Okay…okay…come on…we got no time to lose"

Vince starts running outside. Randy stops him.

"Whoa…let's go on horse…it will be faster"

"Oh right…"

Vince jumps on one while Randy jumps on the other. Edge was still eating his cake. Randy yells out his name.

"Oh…I'm coming…" Edge takes one big bite and tries to swallow it whole. "I'm coming…"

Edge grabs another horse and starts riding after Randy and Vince.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **More chapters to come…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

Taker was staring at the floor. He sees claw marks everywhere. He always feels lonely when he looks at them. He looks up to see the picture of him. The picture is ripped. He ripped it long ago. He looks at his hands.

"What am I going to do…" says Taker "I never had a prisoner before…well I did but…not for a long while"

He sighs. He's been alone for a few months now; and nothing has changed. He still remained a beast. Not even one chance of becoming human came by. He looks at the rose; it is slowly falling.

"What do I do?"

He stays quiet for a little while. He then felt his stomach growl.

"Time to eat…they better have my dinner ready" Taker stands up. He walks out of the west wing and into the dining room. He takes a few steps and he sees his friends at the other room. He sits down on the table and looks down to see his plate still empty. He leans back on the chair waiting for his food. He then notices another plate on the other side. His eyes grew wide.

Taker stands up and throws his empty plates away. He roars as he walks to the other room.

"SHAWN!" yells Taker

Hunter and Shawn were talking to the dishes. He is about to put up something until he heard the yell. Shawn jumps up in fear along with Hunter.

"Be calm…I'll do the talking"

Taker busts through the door.

"You're making him dinner" says Taker

"I thought you might want some company"

"Master…just so you know…I was against this" says Hunter "I didn't plan any of this"

Taker stares at Hunter.

"Believe me. I tried to stop him; but he won't listen to me" says Hunter "He just won't"

"Hunter…we all know you don't stop him" says Taker. "And he won't ever listen to you"

"First…I gave him a bedroom" says Taker "And now…you want to give him dinner…"

"Maybe…but…if this young man…is the one who can break the spell…maybe you can charm him with dinner"

"That's the most ridiculous idea I've ever heard" says Taker "Charm…him…the prisoner"

"But you must try master…every passing day…we become…" Shawn looks down "Less human"

"He's the son…of a common thief…" says Taker "What do you think that makes him?"

"Now…you can't judge people by who their father is can you?" says Stephanie

Taker shrugs and turns away. Stephanie got him there; he doesn't know what to say. He blinks a few times. He starts rubbing his head.

"I…can't" says Taker "It's no use"

"Why not?" ask Stephanie

"Because…well…look at me" says Taker "He is so handsome…and I'm…."

"You must help him to see past all of that" says Stephanie

"I don't know how?" says Taker

Stephanie gets angry and throws hot water on Taker. He yelps as he tries to lick off the water. He stares at Stephanie.

"Listen to me…" she says "First…you must stand up straight"

Taker does just that.

"Try to act like a gentleman" says Stephanie

Taker gives a straight face. He thinks it's good. Stephanie laughs a little.

"There you go…now go and ask him"

"Okay…"

Taker starts walking straight. He hopes that this works. The others follow him to the room. Taker stops and stares at the door. He then turns around and starts walking away. Stephanie blocks him from going away.

"Oh…" growls Taker.

He knocks hard against the door.

"You'll join me for dinner…that's not a request" says Taker

"Gently…" says Steph "He lost his father and his freedom in one day"

"He's probably in there scared to death" says Shawn

Taker sighs.

John is tying up the curtains to put it down the window. He knows it's going to take a while but it would work. He starts putting some out the window. He growls as he looks down; knowing he has a long way to go.

"Just great" whispers John

He tries again but this time he heard a softer knock. He ignored the first one; but the second seem gentler.

"Just a minute" says John

"There he is" says Shawn "Now when he opens the door…"

"You show that smile" says Stephanie

"Come on…show us the smile" Shawn smiles

Taker tries to smile; but it didn't come out perfect. The others take a step back; wondering what to say. Taker rolls his eyes and drops the smile. He takes one deep breath.

"Will…you join me dinner?" says Taker as he rolls his eyes.

John stares at the door for a long time.

"You take me as a prisoner and now you want to have dinner with me…are you insane"

Taker gets angry but tries to remain calm.

"Join ME for DINNER!" he yells "OR I'll break down the DOOR!"

"Gently…" Steph says

"That's not how you can win the man's affection" smiles Shawn

"But he is being so difficult!" says Taker

"A little nicer Taker" says Steph

"Join me for dinner" he says softer.

"No…" says John

"UMM" says Taker. He points to the door as he looks at the others. "You see"

"Say please…or something" says Hunter

"It will give me great pleasure if you join me for dinner please…" Taker says trying to keep his temper down.

"I told you no!"

"You can't stay in there forever" yells Taker

"Yes…I can" yells John "I'll starve then eat with you"

"Fine! Be my guest…" says Taker. He takes a deep breath. "THEN GO AHEAD AND STARVE!" Taker roars the last word.

John gives an angry look. He can't believe he just roared at him. He rolls his eyes and sits on the bed.

Taker then looks at his friend. "If he doesn't eat with me…he doesn't eat at all"

He then walks away.

"Idiots…" he yells "I can't believe it"

Taker stops as he blinks a little. He felt his heart a little hurt. He growls and runs to his room. He breaks some chairs and throws them to the wall.

"I asked Gently and he still said NO" he growls.

He walks to the balcony and looks outside. It is dark but the moon is shinning bright; giving it a little light.

"What does he want me to do…" says Taker "BEG!"

He keeps staring at the sky.

"But…who…" he sighs "Would want to eat with a monster"

Taker looks at his hands; or paws. He rubs his head and sighs.

"No one…wants to be with a monster…" Taker walks to the rose. "Am…I a monster?"

Taker looks at the reflection; his eyes looking at one another. He blinks his tears back and looks at the mirror. He picks it up.

"Show me the boy"

* * *

John is laying down on the bed. He is trying to hold back his tears. He keeps staring at the wall. He can't believe he is stuck here for good. He ran out of curtains to make the rope longer. He sighs and looks up as he hears footsteps.

"You okay…?" ask Styles

"I'm…fine" says John

"You know…I never got your name?"

"Oh…It's John Cena"

"John…" says Styles "What a handsome name"

John blushes as he looks away. "My father always wanted to name his son John."

John stops as he thinks about his father. He wonders where he is at. He wonders if he is okay. He wants to know if his father is at home safe. He hopes his father doesn't came for him; he doesn't want his father to be in danger again.

"You know…the master isn't that bad…" says Styles

"What…?"

"I mean…he tried to invite you to dinner"

"But why…I thought prisoners don't get to eat" John rolls his eyes.

"Maybe…he is trying to make you feel at home"

John gives a small laugh.

"Oh sure…"

"Look all I ask is that you get to know him"

"I don't want to"

"I know…but give him a chance"

John looks down. He doesn't want to give that mean beast a try. John knows that he is really a monster.

"I don't…know if I can or want to"

"Come on…the master is a good man…"

"Really?" says John "He took my father as a prisoner and then he took me. I don't even know where my father is at…and I am his prisoner for life"

Styles swallow as he thinks for a while. He looks away trying to think of something good to say. So far what John says doesn't look well? It is true; Aj looks back at John.

"He umm…" Styles look around the room "He did give you a room…instead of staying in that cold dark room"

John stays in shock for a while. The beast did give him a room but that doesn't mean he is a good man. John looks back at Styles "Well…"

"And…he did invite you to dinner…instead of eating that cold food for prisoners"

John didn't think of that part either. Maybe he is a good man; maybe John should've gone to dinner with him. John shakes the thoughts away.

"Well…yes…but that doesn't mean he is a good man" says John

"Oh come on…" says Styles "He…um…"

"Took my father and freedom away from me…on the same day too" says John "I've never thought I would end up like this"

Styles blink a few times. He is lost in his tracks. John wins this one; he doesn't want to tell him more about the beast yet. He wants John to meet him first; to actually get to know him.

"John…just meet him…"

John thinks for a while. He doesn't want to. He is afraid of what the beast can do.

"I don't want anything to do with him" says John "I don't want to know him"

John turns around and covers himself with the sheets. He tries to blink his tears away. He tries to go to sleep.

* * *

 _"_ _I don't want anything to do with him…" says John "I don't want to know him"_

Taker sighs as the mirror goes back to his reflection. He puts the mirror down gently. He then looks at the rose. One pedal slowly falls down; making the castle shake. Taker stares at the roof; watching little pieces falling down to the ground. He stays still hoping the castle will stop shaking; or falling. He knows time is almost up. He can't do anything about it.

He whispers "He will always see me as a monster…"

He starts heading outside; looking at the moon. He takes one deep breathe.

"I can't do anything about it…." he says "I don't know what I can do…"

"It's no use" he whispers "It's hopeless"

Taker walks outside to the balcony. He sits on a chair he has outside. He closes his eyes; wondering what to do now.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **More chapter to come..**


	9. Chapter 9

**Like i said. I'm trying to combine the two movies.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

John gets up and walks to the door. He checks to see Styles sleeping. He always ends up sleeping. John smiles a little as he walks out the door. He wants to make sure no one is out there. He sees the candle guy and the clock dude. They are both talking about something. John slowly walks down the downstairs and into the dining room. He then trips by something that ran to him.

It was a big stool. He gets up rubbing his head.

The stool starts barking at him. John stares wide eyes at the big stool. He wants to run away from it but it was on top of him.

"It…It…can bark" John whispers "But…But…"

"Did you hear that?" ask Shawn

"Yes…it sounded like a bark"

"It must be Bruno…"

Shawn and Hunter both look at each other and gasp.

"The boy!"

They ran to where the sound of the bark was heard. Shawn runs faster than Hunter. Hunter can barely move. He doesn't move just like how Shawn can move. Shawn stops as he sees the big stool on top of John.

"Come here Bruno…" says Shawn

Bruno runs to him and starts playing around him. Hunter catches up but stops as he sees Bruno about to jump him.

"BRUNO!" the dog goes on top of him.

Shawn starts laughing out hard. He then sees John slowly getting up.

"Bruno…?" he asked

"Oh…our dog…"

"What…?" says John

"You know…a dog…those cute animals…that" says Shawn

"I know what a dog is" says John.

"Okay." Laughs Shawn "But what are you doing out here?"

"I…I…got hungry"

Shawn cheers out. "YES!"

John stares at him confused. "Why yes…?"

"Go to the dining room…and we'll meet you there with the food…and something more"

John nods and walks to the room. He stares at the big room and in front of him is a big table. He waits for them.

* * *

"This can work" says Shawn

"What can?" ask Hunter

"With the spell…"

"You know…if you disobey the master's orders…he is going to be mad at me" said Hunter "I don't want that"

"Yes…I'll make sure of that…"

Shawn jumps up to the dishes and starts looking at them.

"But did you see him…stand up to the master…" said Shawn "He is the one…They must fall in love if we are ever to turn human again"

Shawn picks up a spoon and throws it to Hunter. He gasps as he dodges the spoon. He sighs in relief; and he follows Shawn.

"How could he fall in love…if he stays in the room?"

Hunter thinks about it. He is still not sure; if this can work.

"Well…the room is comfortable" said Hunter

"Okay…but he can't stay in there forever" says Shawn "You missed a spot"

Shawn throws a dish back in the water. He looks at the dishes and smiles. He knows this is going to work; he hopes it can bring some joy to the young man.

"He is not going to love him" said Hunter

"Wrong my friend…he is" says Shawn "You will see…"

Shawn jumps to the table and rides with it. He then places the spoons; and forks in place. He jumps to the oven.

"It's time to sparkle" yells Shawn

He grabs a spoon and tries the food. He tries it again; wondering what to say.

"You know…you don't have taste buds…." Said Hunter

"Oh right…I don't. But I know this food is delicious" laughs Shawn

He puts the spoon back. He jumps to where Hunter is. He hugs him tight.

"This is going to be fun" said Shawn "I don't think…I can sing like before"

"Sing…?"

"Yes…dinner is now fun without…music"

"NO….music…"

Shawn smiles as he sees Chris walking in. He can't move at all. He is too heavy to be moving around a lot. He is one classical piano; and it's very hard to be moving around.

"Chris….just the guy I wanted to see…"

"Hi guys…"

"Hey…do you still know how to play?" ask Shawn

"It's been a long time since I played…" said Chris "I can give it a try"

"Go on…go on" said Shawn

Chris plays his keys; he is going with the flow; enjoying the music. He then gets carried away and presses the wrong key. All of them flinch along with Chris.

"I'm sorry…" he says

"It's fine…it will all work out" said Shawn

"WHAT?!" yelled Hunter

"It will…Chris can still play"

"And I mess up too…" said Chris

"Don't worry…" said Shawn "It will be great"

"Okay...let's do it" says Chris

"Alright…I know what to sing"

"Okay fine…but please play quietly" said Hunter

"No…the louder the better"

Shawn starts running.

"Let's get it started" yells Shawn

He runs out the door and Hunter follows after him. The door closes fast; making Hunter get hit by it. He flies back; hitting the ground hard.

"Ouch…that hurt. I'm surprised I haven't broken yet" He says "I hope the master doesn't hear this"

Shawn jumps on the table scaring John. He then hears some music playing. He gasps as he listens closely to the orchestra music.

"Hello…my young man. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure, that we welcome you tonight" said Shawn "And now…we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents"

Chris walks in as he starts playing his solo. He hasn't done it in a long while; he hopes he doesn't mess up. Shawn smiles knowing he is playing it right. He was about to say his line but Chris hits the wrong key. Shawn and John flinch along Chris, but he quickly fixed it.

"Your dinner"

Shawn looks down. John just stares at him.

"Be…our…guest. Be out guest…" sings Shawn "Put our service to the test, tie your napkin around your neck, boy. And we'll provide the rest"

Shawn keeps singing as John listens carefully to the music. He is enjoying it. He never knew they know music. Hunter tries to tell them to be a little quiet. He goes around trying to stop the dishes. Shawn jumps on him and makes him fall on his face.

"We only live to serve, try the grey stuff its delicious. Don't believe me….ask the dishes"

Shawn gives him the grey stuff. John doesn't gets some because as he reaches the plates moves away.

"They can sing, they can dance, and after all…this is the castle. And a dinner is never second best. Go on, unfold your menu. Take a glance and then you'll be out guest, our guest, be our guest"

The plates start walking by John; he tries to grab each food Shawn is listing. He can't even get one taste. He got the menu but they didn't let him order; or even look at it long enough.

"While the flatware's entertaining. We tell jokes, I do tricks, with my fellow candlestick" Shawn starts juggling his candles. John smiles.

"And it's all in perfect taste that you can be, come on and lift your glass, you've won your own free pass. To be out guest, if you're stressed. It's fine dining, we suggest you be our guest, be our guest, be our guest"

"I can't get…any food….they won't let me" said John but Shawn just ignored him.

The music starts slowing down; and going lower than the upbeat. John sees the light dimming down; to only he can see Shawn. He grabs Hunter and makes him stand on the spotlight. Hunter just smiles shyly.

Shawn goes up to him and hugs him with one arm. "Life is so unnerving, for a servant who's not serving, He's not whole without a soul to wait upon, ah those good old days when we were useful…right Hunter"

John listens to them; carefully. The music is good and he is now feeling sorry for them. He wishes he can do something, but the music kept going. Stephanie pops out and lands on a table. John jumps a little and looks at her.

"I'll get warm, piping hot, Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?," She yells as she sees Shane covered dirt. She cleans it up. "Clean it up, we want the company impressed" she sings "We've got a lot to do! Is it one lump or two? For you, our guest (she's our guest) She's our guest (she's our guest).

John enjoys the music and starts dancing along. Hunter on the other tries to stop them with all he got. It is no use; Hunter wants to give up but what if the master hears it. He doesn't want to get in trouble. He forgets all about that and starts going along. The music is solo; so they start having fun with everything they got. Hunter starts dancing with the plates; and now joins Shawn.

"Course by course" yells Hunter as he starts singing. Shawn joins him now. "One by one…till you shout enough I'm done!"

John looks in awe as everything lights up and starts going with the music. He smiles wide as he starts clapping with the beat. He watches the others dance in front of him. He can't believe how magical and beautiful it is. Hunter starts wearing a hat and starts dancing with Shawn.

Shawn starts spinning around with the music.

"Be our guest, Be our guest, Be our guest, please be our guest!" they all yelled. John notices the food is going away; along with the napkins and drinks. He tries to reach for one plate but misses. He look at Shawn who is running towards him. The music stops and John looks around to see that everything is gone.

"Pudding?" ask Shawn as he hands him a plate.

"What…?" ask John. He then starts laughing as he takes it. "Thank you. That was amazing!"

Shawn places the food in front of him.

"Wonderful" laughs John.

"Thank you…thank you" says Hunter "We all did our part…"

Shawn rolls his eyes and hugs him.

"Hunter…did really well…am I right?"

Shawn kissed his cheek. Hunter blushes and turns away. He starts ticking faster but tries to remain calm. Shawn turns him around to look at John.

"We all been practicing that for a while"

"Amazing…I never knew ya'll had music here"

"Of course…music is everything" laughs Shawn

"I know…" smiles John as he thinks about his town. The town doesn't believe that. He hopes that can change later on.

"Now now…enjoy the pudding" said Shawn

"Oh right"

John starts eating it.

"Umm…this is good" says John as he keeps eating.

"Thank you…our chef made it"

"Amazing…"

John finishes his food and sits there for a while.

"Now…off to your room you go" said Stephanie

"I'm...I'm…not tired" John yawns.

"Come on…" she says.

"Okay…"

John gets up and follows Stephanie. He then stops as he sees the stairs to the west wing. He takes one step towards it. Shawn and Hunter get in front of him; making him stop.

"What's in the west wing?" ask John

"Nothing…just old stuff" said Shawn

"Come on…I want to see"

"No you can't…it's lot's of junk" said Hunter

"Come on…one look"

"No..no…come on…let's look at something else like uumm…" said Hunter but he can't think of anything.

"The music room" said Shawn

"The music room" John lights up and smiles wide. "Really?"

"Yes…come on"

"How about tomorrow" said Stephanie "He needs some rest"

"Sounds good" said Shawn with a smile. "Good night…"

Hunter says his goodnight and walks after Shawn.

"I still want to know what's up there" said John

"Oh nothing for you to worry about" she says "No go on"

"But…"

"It's late…go on to bed. The west wing is nothing"

John nods and walks to his side of the stairs. Stephanie smiles and goes to catch up with Shawn and Hunter. John stops and he looks at the west wing. He takes one deep breath and takes one steps towards the west wing.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **More to come…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

Randy stops the horses and stays still for awhile.

"What are you waiting for…we are getting close" said Vince

"Vince…umm…we been going around in circles" says Randy

"NO!" says Vince

"We've past that tree four times already" said Randy

"Because…I'm trying to figure out that's the tree…that lead me to the castle"

"But…there is no road that way" yells Randy

"Yes there is…I know it's that way"

"I don't believe you"

"There was a tree that got struck by lightning…it was that one. I just know it"

"What…?"

Vince looks at the tree and he remembers how it happens. He does some shooting noises and makes a thudding sound. He gasp.

"It's that way…" he says "A lightning struck that tree down. That is the one."

"There lot's of tree around here…that one isn't even broken…or…it doesn't look like it been struck"

"I know it is this one"

"The tree looks fine…I don't think anything happen to it"

"Look. I was traveling this way and that tree fell. I went that way and that's where I found the castle."

Vince starts heading that way; hoping he can get there quick. He notices that neither Edge or Randy are following him.

"Vince…there is nothing over there"

"There is…we just have to walk that way. Now let's go!" he says as he keeps walking.

"Vince…no. We've been walking around all day. There is nothing over there"

Randy sighs as he looks at Vince.

"Vince…I think we should go back" says Randy

"No it's that way…I know it"

"Let's go back…John might be at his house"

Randy starts walking towards the horse.

"John is not at home…he is with that beast"

Randy takes a deep breath.

"Listen to me. We are tired; we've been traveling in circles for a long time. I don't think I can believe that the beast is real"

"He is…I saw him with my own eyes"

"Look. We are tired…let's go home"

"John is not at home…" says Vince. Randy starts getting angry knowing what he will say. "He is with the B-"

"IF you say beast one more time…I'll feed you to the wolves!" yells Randy as he grabs him by the collar. Vince doesn't hesitate. Edge runs up to Randy and takes him with him.

"Stop it Randy" Edge makes Randy look at him.

Randy stares angrily at Edge. He can't stand it anymore.

"Deep Breathe…Randy. Think about the war…the explosion" Smiles Edge

Vince stares at them He doesn't know what's going on. He waits there; hoping they can hurry up. He wants to save his son. He really needs help but they won't listen. He hopes they will just follow him.

Randy takes a deep breath and starts thinking about the war. His past; and how he became a strong man. Edge messages his shoulders; hoping it will soothe him down. Randy takes another deep breath and turns around to look at Vince.

"Vince…sorry about that…I'm tired I wasn't thinking straight"

"Okay…"

"That's no way to treat your future father-in-law is it" said Randy

Vince stares at him confused. "What…?"

"I mean…you will be. Once I take John's hand" smiles Randy "And you will give me the blessing"

Vince stares at him. He takes a minute to think about it.

"I mean…we will be happy" laughs Randy

"Wait just a second. John is out there…and you are thinking about marrying him"

"Yes…when we find him…like I said he is probably at home"

"No…he is not"

"YES HE IS!" Randy takes one deep breathe.

Vince takes a step back.

"Randy. You will never marry my son"

Randy glares at him and stays still for a moment. Edge sighs knowing what will happen; but he doesn't know if he should stop him. Edge just let's Randy do what he wants.

"What…?"

"You heard me…You are not good for him" said Vince "You will never marry him"

Randy takes a look at him. Vince is being serious; he cannot let Randy marry John. He wants John to choose his love.

"AAH" Randy punches Vince across the face. He knocks him out with one punch.

"I knew that was going to happen sometime" said Edge "Oh great"

"That felt good"

"But…I think that was too far"

"No…if he is not giving me his blessing then he is in my way. I'm going to marry John"

"How…I mean he is going to wake up soon"

"You're right" said Randy

He goes to the horses and grabs a rope. He walks to Vince; who is still laying there. He picks him up and ties him up well. He ties him next to a tree. He hopes Vince doesn't escape. He wants to find John but he has a feeling that he is at his home.

"He doesn't know what he is talking about?" said Randy "There are no beast…or even a castle…"

"Vince did look like he was telling the truth" said Edge

"No…he is crazy…"

"But…he felt so strong about it…" said Edge "Come on…let's go that way…"

"NO…let's go back. John might be at the little town"

"Randy…I don't know why…but I think Vince is telling the truth…let's just come back tomorrow" said Edge

"No. I'm not coming back here"

Randy walks to his and jumps on. He looks at Edge.

"Come on…let's get home"

"What about Vince?" ask Edge

"Lets him there…" said Randy "If he is not with John. He will come to me for help. I will be his husband"

"I think we should do something…a little less…I don't know…or something better. We can't just leave him here"

"Come on. Let's go" said Randy

"I can't leave him here"

"Please…come on with me…to find John at the town" Randy looks at Edge's eyes. Edge blinks slowly and nods.

"Okay…"

He jumps to his horse and starts walking away. He looks back at Vince. He feels a little guilty. He hopes nothing goes bad after this. He has a feeling that something might go bad. He has to follow Randy. He has been there for him for a long time. He takes a deep breath and follows Randy.

Vince doesn't move at all. He is just laying there; sitting under a tree. The wolves howls are getting louder. The pack can smell the man from far away. The pack can be heard getting closer to Vince. There were footsteps being heard. Vince groans as he opens his eyes. He can't see anything; he is still a little knocked out. He hopes it's someone who is there to help him.

He sees a man looking down at him. Vince blinks a few times and goes back to sleep. The man lifts him up and carries him to a safe place. Vince doesn't feel anything. The man sets him down gently and helps him.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Be our guest**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Taker growls as he hears the music. He knows that Shawn is performing for that man. He ordered him not to give him dinner. He cannot eat unless he eats with him. He sneaks to the dining room to see the young man laughing. Taker blinks as he stares at the handsome man. He looks happy. Taker thinks about going out there. He came down to stop Shawn from singing so loud.

"Be our guest!"

Taker laughs a little as the boy can't get any food. He decides against it. He would let the young man enjoy the music and dinner. Taker turns around to go back to his room. He can hear the guest finishing the song. He closes his door and walks outside. He stares at the night sky. He can still picture the young man laughing. He wants to see him happy; but how if he is a monster.

"I hope he enjoys it here" whispers Taker.

He stares at the night sky. He takes in the beautiful sky in front of him. He then hears some crashing sound. He turns around to look in his room. He can see the young man slowly walking in room. Taker eyes widen as he sees him.

"Why did he come here?" he whispers. He gets angry but tries to remain calm.

* * *

John misplaces his foot and falls down. He tries not to make noise. He is going up the west wing. He was told not to go there, but he must. He needs to know what is at the west wing. When he asks the others either try to change the subject or tell him that it's nothing. He wants to make sure that it's nothing. He has a feeling that they are hiding something. He has to find out now.

He keeps walking but stops as he sees the hallway. It was full of knight statues, and gargoyles. John slowly walks hoping nothing pops out. He takes one deep breath and keeps walking. He takes a few steps and sees a door. He runs towards it and stops. He thinks twice about going in. He doesn't want to go in.

"I have to know what's in this room" whispers John

He takes one deep breath and opens the door. He slowly walks in. He gasps as he sees the room filled with furniture, but it is all broken. Everything is all in pieces; he blinks a few times and keeps walking. He trips on something but gets up slowly. He turns around to see a mirror broken. He looks to one side and sees a picture of a man. It is torn. John can't see the man clearly.

He takes one peace and tries to connect the photo. He can almost see the man; he notices something about the eyes.

He gasps as he stares at the green emerald eyes the man has. He then remembers the beast having those same green emerald eyes. John then realizes something.

"He…he…use to be human" he whispers

He looks carefully at the picture again.

"He was…what…happen?" he asks

He tries to look at from a different angle. He then hears something. He turns around and sees something glowing from the distance. It was glowing blue around the room. John blinks a few times and walks towards the glow.

His eyes widen as he sees a rose. It is red but glowing with blue light. John swallows as he gets closer; not knowing what to do. He looks at it carefully. He reaches for it but stops. He stares at it for a long time.

"A rose…?" whispers John "Why…is it glowing?"

He walks around it. He stops and looks at the glass that was covering it. John takes it off and places it gently next to the rose. He wants to grab the rose. He thinks it might be magical so he wants to know if it is magical. He slowly reaches for it until he sees a dark shadow growing closer to him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" yells the beast as he jumps in front of him.

John stays silent with fear.

"Why did you come here!" ask the beast

John couldn't think of anything to say. He tries to say something but he can't. He tries one more time; trying to tell him.

"I…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO IT!" yells Beast as he covers the rose. He stares at it hoping nothing happened. He turns towards John. "What did you do?!" he yells

"Nothing…" John whispers "I didn't mean any harm"

"DO you realize what you could've done!" he yells as he starts breaking stuff in front of him.

"Please…I didn't mean to upset you" says John

"GET OUT!" yells Taker as he breaks tables around him.

"Please stop" yells John

"Get out!" Taker yells

John runs for it. He doesn't look back.

"GO!" yells Taker. He stops as he sees him running away from him now.

John runs out the door; away from the west wing.

Taker eyes widen; realizing what he had done.

"Oh no" he whisper

Take stares blankly at the door. He takes one deep breath and looks down with sadness. He can still remember the fear in that young's man eyes. He can still see him standing there with fear. He is now gone; maybe he won't ever see him again.

"What have I done?"

* * *

John keeps running with all he got. He won't stop at nothing. He runs downstairs and straight to the exit.

Shawn and Hunter are sitting down enjoying their time. Hunter makes a move beating Shawn at the game of checkers.

"Beat ya" laughs Hunter

Shawn growls and starts laughing. "Well played…"

"Thank you"

"You are really good…man…I wish I was like you"

"You are better than me Shawn…and you know it"

"Oh…how I wish we were humans again…" said Shawn "I want to kiss you"

"I know…" smiles Hunter "I love you"

"Love you too"

"Another round…"

"Okay…"

Stephanie is watching Shane walking around having fun with Bruno. Shane is being careful along with the dog. Stephanie laughs as Shane hides from the dog. She looks at Shawn and Hunter wondering who won.

They all then gasped as they heard footsteps. Shawn sees John running as fast as he can. He looks scared; Shawn can tell by the way John looked at him.

He runs to get his jacket. He keeps running towards the door.

"Where are you going?" ask Shawn

"I getting out of here" yells John

"WHAT!' yells Shawn "You can't go"

"Oh yes I can"

"Wait!" Hunter blows his whistle hoping the others will stop him.

"Please…don't go its dangerous"

"I have to…promise or no promise I can't stay here" John opens the door and runs out.

"NO!" yells Shawn

"We have to get him before he gets hurt" says Stephanie "It's dangerous during the night"

"I know…but what can we do" said Shawn

"Maybe….the master can go get him" said Hunter

"I don't know…"

"We have to help him…he can get lost or hurt out there"

Shawn starts panicking on what to do. He can't go out, not like this. He knows there are wolves out there. Stephanie prays nothing happens to him. As they look down with sadness they are footsteps. They all look back to see Taker standing, just staring at the door.

Shawn stares at his master; wondering what he is going do. He is just going to let the young man go. He can't just let him go like.

"Master?" ask Shawn

Taker looks at Shawn. "I did something terrible…"

"It doesn't matter now…you have to go after him" said Shawn

Taker stares blankly at the door.

"It's dangerous out there" said Stephanie "He can get hurt"

"You're right"

Taker starts running after John. He hopes he can catch up to him. He feels really bad but deep down he felt good knowing the young man left. He shakes those thoughts away. The young man is in danger because of him. Taker runs faster on his four legs and tries to find John.

* * *

John is riding with Dallas as fast as he can. He keeps his tears inside; he doesn't want to cry. He can't show everyone how frightened he was. He tries to dodge some trees here and there. He keeps going but loses his concentration when he heard wolves howling. He gasps as he sees one up ahead.

"Oh no"

John tells Dallas to keep running. Dallas tries his best to keep running and avoid obstacles in front of him. A wolf jumps in front of Dallas making him lose control.

"It's alright buddy…" John says as he tries to control him. John soothes him and Dallas keeps running. He gasps in fear as he sees a pack of wolves running after them. Dallas can't run as fast in the snow. The wolves can run on it like if it was nothing. Dallas had a hard time getting balance. John moves Dallas towards the tree and knocks out one wolf. John smiles but the frowns as he sees a tree branch. He moves Dallas to the side but the horse slides on ice floor.

Dallas falls along with John. The wolves keep running while John tried to get up. He moves Dallas away from the icy floor. He tries to get on but gets caught on his foot. John is dragged away from Dallas. The horse notice and kicks the horse.

John gets up and grabs a stick. There lots of wolves; he won't be able to jump on Dallas without getting attacked. John swings the big stick hitting some wolves. They all howled as more gather around. John then felt himself being tugged to the ground. He hits with a thud and turns to see a wolf biting down on his jacket cape. John felt a scratch on his arm. He groans in pain and takes the stick to hit the wolf.

He swings again but one wolf catches the stick; breaking it in half. John sees one jumping at him with full force. John gasps and covers himself. He waits to get bitten or thrown to the ground. He doesn't feel anything.

He opens his eyes and sees the beast jumping in front of him and tackles the wolves. John stares with fear as he sees the two fighting. The beast throws the wolf to a tree; knocking it out. The beast stands in front of John; ready to fight.

The beast roars out loud and charges towards the wolves. The pack jumps him; scratching and biting down on the massive beast. John watches; hoping the beast can beat them. He looks at Dallas and runs to him. He takes him to safety.

The beast keeps twisting and turning; throwing the wolves back; fighting them with all he got. He can feel pain all over his body but he won't stop. He has to keep fighting. Taker growls in pain as he felt a scratch deep in his arm. He gasps in pain as he felt a bite on his thigh. He turns around and bits the wolf making it let go. Taker rolls over and grabs the wolf; swinging his paw towards the wolf knocking him off. The wolves look at the leader; who had fallen in pain. Taker roars at them.

The wolves start retreating; all of them start running away. John watches the wolves run; he doesn't know what to do now. He looks at the beast.

The beast is slowly walking towards him. John can see that he is in pain. Taker blinks a few times and takes one step forward. He can't move at all; he lost all his strength. He stares at the young man; hoping he will help him. Taker rolls his eyes and falls down; hitting the ground with a thud. John swallows and runs to Dallas. He now has a chance to escape; he then stops.

He looks at Dallas; who is staring at him with worry. John takes on deep breath and he is about to jump on him. John stops as he looks back at the beast. He looks up ahead; he can hear the wolves howling.

John runs to the beast. He kneels next to him. He tries to lift him; but he can't. He tries again and he fails. He shakes the beast gently.

"Please…wake up" John whispers

The beast opens his eyes slowly and looks at John.

"You have to help me…" whispers John "You have to stand up"

Taker slowly blinks his eyes. He then flinches in pain as he tries to get up. He yelps as he felt his side hurting; along with his thigh. John goes under his arm and lifts him up slowly.

"Come on…please. You can do it"

The beast looks at the young man. He nods and tries again; standing up fully but is leaning on John for support. John whistles Dallas to get to them. John helps the beast on Dallas. Taker tries to stay awake so he doesn't fall off the horse. John slowly takes Dallas along with the beast back to the castle.

They make it to the castle and John helps the beast down. He hold him up and walks inside the castle. The door opens and all of the friends gasps.

"OH my…Master…are you okay?" ask Shawn as he runs to him. "Master…?"

"I'm…I'm…" he growls in pain as he almost falls.

"I need help…we have to get him to bed" said John "You have to keep trying"

The beast nods and follows John to his room. The door opens and they both walk in and John places the beast in bed. The beast growls in pain but manages to lie down. John runs down to get some stuff to help him.

* * *

...

* * *

 **More to come..**


	12. Chapter 12

**let's continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

John grabs a cloth and rinses it with water. He then looks at the beast that is licking his wound.

"Don't do that"

Taker growls at him and moves his arm away.

"This will help…just hold still" said John

The beast moves his arm; trying to avoid the hot cloth. John touches the wound.

"OUUUCHHH!" yells the beast "That hurt!"

"If you don't move as much it wouldn't hurt" said John

"If you wouldn't have run away…none of this would've happen" smiles the Beast

"IF you wouldn't have frightened me…I wouldn't have run away"

Taker is about to say something but stops. He knows that is true; because of him the young man run away.

"You shouldn't have been in the west wing" says Taker

John gives him a look.

"You should control your temper!"

Taker looks away from him; growling in anger. He lost this round he is going to get him back later. He turns around in his bed; away from John.

John gasps as he sees three cuts down his spine. He reaches to nurse them but stops.

"Get some rest…" said John "I'll check on you tomorrow"

John gets up and walks to his friends.

"Thank you…for bringing back our master" said Shawn "It must have been hard"

"Why do you care for him so much?" ask John

"We looked after him all his life" said Shawn

"But why…I mean he cursed you somehow…" said John "Why…you did nothing"

"You are quite right…" said Stephanie

"But…when he was younger…" said Shawn "He told us about his childhood"

"What…?"

"His father passed away. A year later his step-dad took him in; under his wing and took that sweet, gentle man and twisted him up just like him" said Shawn "His mother was sick at the time, she couldn't do much"

"He was a good kid…" said Hunter "We were all friends…but since his mother married his step-dad everything change"

"And we did nothing" said Shawn "I should have step in to defend him but I didn't"

"Ever since then we've been by his side" said Hunter

"Okay…" whispers John

"Come on…lets him sleep" said Shawn as he starts walking out. The others left but John stayed behind for a little longer. He stares at the beast feeling sad for him now. He wants to know more but its best he leaves it alone.

John turns around and starts heading to his room. He looks back one more time and sighs. He makes his way up.

Taker growls as he looks at the ceiling. He heard what they said. He wishes they didn't bring back those days. He tries to go on but he can't seem to forget. He still remembers those dark days.

* * *

" _Days in the sun, when my life has barely began, not until my whole life is done, will I ever leave you" his father sings._

 _Mark smiles; he doesn't sing; he doesn't want to sing._

 _"_ _It's a lullaby…come on"_

 _"_ _No…I don't sing"_

 _"_ _Yes you do…"_

 _"_ _No…."_

 _"_ _Come on…I wrote" he smiles_

* * *

 _Taker is sitting next to his father. He looks pale. Taker grabs the doctor trying to tell them to save him. They can't do anything. Taker looks down; tears rolling down his eyes._

 _"_ _Mark…" he whispers_

 _"_ _Yes…father…" whispers Taker_

 _"_ _Take care of your mother"_

 _"_ _I will…"_

 _"_ _And don't forget…everything will be okay…"_

 _His father took his last breath. Taker closes his eyes._

* * *

 _"_ _Come here!" yells his step-dad. "That's is not how you punish a thief"_

 _"_ _It's okay Sir…it's just one bread" said Taker_

 _"_ _No…no one steals from a royal family"_

 _"_ _You are not royal…" yells Taker "Not even a king!"_

 _He slaps him across the face. Taker growls as he pushes him back and runs inside the castle._

 _"_ _He needs to listen to me!" he yells. Taker can't believe that his step-dad laid a hand on him. He runs to his mom but she is still feeling ill. He saddens; he can't lose her either._

 _He is standing next to her bed. She took her final breath. His step-dad grabbed his shoulder and walks him away._

 _"_ _Time to work…"_

 _Taker nods; he can't do anything now. He is stuck with his step-dad. Ever since that day he became more, and more evil. He doesn't show love; he just gets what he wants. His step-dad told him that's the way to rule. Don't care about anybody else but you._

Taker blinks a few times. He now remembers why he became a beast. It was his fault. He didn't do anything about it. He became just like his step-dad. He tries to get some sleep. Now he can't forget about the lullaby. He starts humming it.

* * *

Chris is playing his piano watching the others just hanging around. He looks at his keyboard. He sighs as he tries to play a new piece of music.

"Will I tremble again…to my dear one's gorgeous refrain" Chris starts signing but stops. He missed up one of the keys.

Shawn is sitting down. Hunter walks up to him. He sits next to the candle man. He lays a hand on his shoulder. Shawn smiles a little.

"What Stephanie said was true" he whispers

"About what…?"

"We did nothing…" he says "I mean…Mark was a good man; always giving; always having fun"

"You know it's not our fault"

"I know…we've been with him for so long. We never really…helped him"

"Well…you are helping him now"

"I know…but if we helped him then…we wouldn't be here"

"Well…we are going the best we can now" said Hunter

"You're right…" said Shawn

"Am always right" laughs Hunter

"Don't you miss it?"

"Miss what…?"

"Being human"

"Of course I do…" says Hunter "I miss those days"

"I do too…" smiles Shawn

"Well…let's hope that your plan works"

"I know it will…" smiles Shawn "Did you see the way he stood up to the master"

"Yes…"

"He is the one"

Hunter laughs.

"I miss…hugging you tight" said Hunter

"I miss that too" said Shawn "We can still hug…"

"Yup…but it won't be the same. You can burn me"

"Love you too" Shawn nods but then starts singing "Will you now forever remain out of reach of my arms"

Hunter laughs as he tries to kiss Shawn. They bump head and both start laughing.

"I always by with you Shawn"

They heard some barking and they see Shane boarding around. Stephanie is closely watching him.

"I'm tired Shane…let's go to sleep"

"I'm not that tired sis"

"I am…"

"I'll go when I'm tired…"

"No…last time you were up all night"

"I won't this time" he laughs "I promise…"

"Okay…well you better" she says

"I won't"

"If you don't sleep by twelve…I'll come get you"

"Don't worry…I will be there before twelve" laughs Shane "I promise…"

Stephanie heads to sleep. She knows that he won't come. She laughs; well she should let him have fun.

"All those days in the sun, what I'd dive to relieve just one…undo what's done, and bring back the light" she sings

* * *

Styles is humming a song; but won't sing. He then gives up as he knows one part of the song. "Oh I could sing of the pain these dark days bring, the spell we're under, still, it's the wonder of us I sing of tonight"

John is sitting on his bed. He didn't even know the whole story but he feels sorry for the beast. "How in the midst of all this sorrow, can so much hope and love endure, I was innocent and certain, now I'm wiser but unsure"

He knows what it's like to lose a mother. He lost his; but he never knew what happen to his mom. All his dad ever told him about her is that she was fearless. She was afraid of nothing; always wanted to find out new things.

"I can't go back into my childhood, one that my father made secure, I can feel a change in me. I'm stronger now but still not free" he sings

He wants to know what happen to her. He thinks about it; deep down he doesn't want to. He can't decide if he wants to know what happen; or just remember her by his father stories.

John walks to the window. He hopes his father is okay. He still misses him; he wants to see him but he knows he can't. He just hopes that his father is there waiting for him.

"I'll come back to you father…" he says "I promise"

He sighs and grabs some stuff. He then walks to the beast room and sits next to him. He stares closely at him. He hopes he is okay. John sits back down on the chair and watches him sleep.

John looks down at the beast that is still sleeping. He starts caressing his temple. John makes sure that he doesn't have a fever. He felt his temple and its normal temperature. John smiles; knowing that he is getting better. He didn't want him hurt. He does owe him for saving his life.

John moves the covers up closer to keep the beast warm. He sits back down staring at the floor. He can't sleep now; knowing that the beast is still hurting. He blinks a few times and looks at him. The Beast is still sleeping peacefully; although he does see him struggling to breathe. John sighs; wishing he will get better.

* * *

 _"_ _Days in the sun will return, we must believe as lovers do. That days in the sun will come shinning through"_

* * *

...

* * *

 **I loved the song Days in the sun**


	13. Chapter 13

**Let's continue**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

* * *

 _Days in the sun will return, we must believe as lovers do. That days in the sun will come shinning though_

John looks at the beast. He touches his temple. He gets up and walks to the others.

"What happens when the last pedal falls" ask John as he is looking at the rose.

"The master will remain a beast forever" said Shawn

"And we become antiques" sighs Hunter

"Well…I want to help…there must be something I can do" says John

"Well…there is…-" starts Hunter but Shawn hits him. "Ouch…"

"It's not for you to worry about…" says Stephanie "We made our bed and we must lie in it"

John looks at the rose. He wants to help; but how can he. They won't tell him.

* * *

Vince wakes up gasping for air. He struggles to get up but felt dizzy. He falls back laying down on a bed. He looks around the place. He doesn't know where he is at. He doesn't even remember being here. He rubs his head; trying to keep the pain from going.

He tries to get up but then stops as he felt dizzy again. He then sees a man walking in with a smile. He stares at the man.

"Hel…hello"

The man smile and gives him something to drink. Vince takes it and drinks it slowly. He places it down; feeling better now.

"Thank you"

The man nods.

"Where…am I?" ask Vince

The man didn't answer. He is just staring straight ahead.

"Well…I don't know what happen to me…I was just…"

He gasps; he released what happen. He remembers trying to look for his son. He remembers riding along side of Randy. He then places a hand on his cheek.

"Oh my…"

Vince gets angry.

"It was Randy…he left me there…he left me to the wolves"

He starts getting up with anger but then stops.

"I have to go back"

The man smiles as he gives him a bottle with water. Vince takes it and drinks it. He then looks at the man that help him.

"Do you think there is a castle out there?" Vince ask

The man didn't say anything. He doesn't even answer at all. Vince sighs.

"Or a beast out there" he ask

Again, the man didn't even answer. Vince looks around the place wondering how he can get him to talk.

"Well…there is. I was heading to find it but I forgot where to go"

The man sits next to him.

"A beast was there. He has my son" whispers Vince "I have to do something"

"You have to go back to the village" says the man

"Why?"

"So you can get better"

"But I have to find my son" he said

"I know…"

"Do you know where the castle or the beast is?"

"No" the man lied

"Oh great…"

Vince stays quiet for a long time. He can't think of anything to do.

"I guess you are right…" said Vince

"About?"

"Me going home. I have to get things together and come back looking for my son"

Vince looks at the man.

"By the way…thank you..uuummm…."

"Glen"

Vince smiles "I'm Vince"

The man shakes Vince's hand.

"Oh dear…" whispers Vince "Your hand…is so warm"

Glen just smiles and starts walking away.

"Wait…can you help me get home"

"Of course"

"Thank you"

"We will head back tomorrow" said Glen "I know a short cut…"

"We have to make it there before Randy" said Vince "We have to let the people know what kind of a man he really is"

"The short cut I know will get us there before him"

"I can't believe he would punch me and then leave me to the wolves"

Glen doesn't say anything. He sits down.

"Get some rest Vince"

Vince lies on his side and thinks about today. He thought he could trust Randy but then BAM! He is stuck here and about to go home. Once he gets there he will warn the people; and then next he will start looking for the castle.

He wants to get back now; but the man is right. Right now he doesn't feel like walking around yet.

"Hang in there John" he whispers "I will find you"

* * *

"When you walk away you don't hear me say….please" John keeps writing. "Oh baby…don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel"

John stops as he rest his hand. He then continues and keeps going.

"You're giving me too many things" John keeps writing more lyrics. He doesn't stop until he heard a groan. He looks up but keeps singing. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel…it's hard to let it go"

"You're singing?" ask the beast

"Well…yes…I'm writing a song" John says

"You sing well…" said Taker "But…please don't sing"

"Wait what…?" ask John

Taker looks at John "I don't do lyrics"

"What…why?" ask John "I do. I like to sing"

"Well…some lyrics are hard to understand…some are hard to write…" said Taker as he sighs "I can't even write anything…besides I got a lot more songs that don't have lyrics"

"Like what…?" ask John

Taker looks at John. The beast gets up slowly. He sits up.

"I'll show you" Taker stands up and walk slowly. As he took a one step; he stumbles but John catches him.

"Careful" he whispers

He tries again but falls again. John catches him and places him in bed.

"It's best that you rest" said John "You can show me later"

"Sounds like a plan" the beast says

John stands back and starts walking towards the door.

"I'll be outside…if you need me…call me" smiles John

Taker nods. John smiles as he walks out the door. He walks down the stairs and walks outside. He stops as he sees Dallas standing there. He smiles as he takes him out for a walk.

Taker stays sitting down. He flinches as he moves his arms. He does feel a lot better than before. He owes that to the young man.

"Master…you awake?" says Shawn as he walks in. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…"

"Good to see you up…"

"Feels good to" smiles Taker

"So…" said Shawn as he walks up to him. "What now"

"I don't know. I still want to rest but…I don't want to sit here all day"

"Well then get up" laughs Shawn

Taker rolled his eyes.

Hunter walks in.

"Master…good to see you up" he smiles

"Thank you" he says "How long was I asleep?"

"Maybe…two days" smiles Shawn

"Great"

Taker stands up. Shawn watches him as he struggles to get up.

"Careful Master" said Hunter

"I got this" he said "I think"

He then hears laughter and barking. He gets up and slowly walks to the balcony. He looks at his front yard. He sees John running around chasing, Bruno. The horse running around after John. Taker laughs a little.

"He's great isn't he?" ask Shawn

"He's perfect" smiles Taker but then groans. "I mean a good man"

Taker looks at his wounds.

"He…helped me" said Taker "He cured me"

"Yes he did" smiles Shawn

"I want to do something for him…" smiles Taker; he then frowns "But what?"

Hunter shrugs "I don't know…"

"Come on…something…big" said Taker

"Flowers…roses…promises you don't tend to keep"

Shawn pushes him away. "NO!"

Hunter stumbles but Taker catches him.

"No…it has to be special…something from the heart" said Shawn

"Like…?"

"I heard him singing…" said Shawn "And you said that you don't do lyrics?"

"Yes…and?"

"Show him…what you were about to show him"

"You heard back there"

"I was hiding while he was singing and you told him to stop"

"Okay…" says Taker "Maybe…that could work"

"Not maybe…it will" smiles Shawn

"Great…" smiles Taker "I have to set it up first…bring him in"

"Go Go…we will go get John" laughs Shawn

Taker smiles and slowly walks out the room. He hopes this works. Shawn looks at John who is playing with the snow now.

"How are we going to get down there…?" ask Hunter

"Jump…!"

"WHAT WAIT!" yells Hunter as he Shawn jumps with Hunter. They landed on a pile of snow. Hunter gets up scared; hoping he didn't break. "Shawn…I'm going to kill you"

"Not now…let's go to John" laughs Shawn

John is now sitting down. He keeps humming the music he is trying to create. He then sees Shawn and Hunter walking up to him. John smiles.

"Hey guys" he says

"Hey John…" smiles Shawn.

"What are you guys doing here?" ask John

"Nothing…but…we have something to show you"

"Really?" ask John

"Come on…follow us"

Shawn starts running. John gets up and runs after him. Hunter tries to keep up but he can't.

"I'll catch up…" yells Hunter

Shawn stops and looks at John; who is out of breathe.

"Man…for a candle you are fast" laughs John

"Wait here…" smiles Shawn

"Okay…"

John stands there for a few seconds until he heard footsteps. He turns around to see the beast walking up.

"Glad you are here" smiles Taker

"Yeah…Shawn…brought me here"

"Good…" he smiles "Remember when I told you I wanted to show you something"

"Yes…"

"Well…here it is"

Taker points at the door. John gives him a confused look.

"Come on…" smiles Beast.

He opens the door and holds out his hand.

"Follow me"

John smiles as he holds the Beast hands. He slowly takes him inside but then stops.

"First…close your eyes"

John didn't want to. He just sighs and closes his eyes. John then felt his hand being pulled gently. John doesn't move at first.

"Don't worry…I got you"

John follows along with the beast. As John gets closer he starts hearing sounds, not just any sounds but sounds from instruments. Mark turns on the light and John stays still.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Okay…now?" smiles Taker

John opens his eyes and gasps in surprise. He looks around the room. The instruments are floating around tuning there sound. John turns around to see the piano, Chris, telling them what to do.

"This is the music room. This is where my orchestra practices"

"Amazing…" whispers John

"Chris here…is the producer. He's been making music for me" smiles Taker

"This is amazing…" smiles John "The music…the room"

"Do you like it?"

"Yes…Yes…I do" says John is awe.

"Then it's yours" smiles Mark

John was speechless. "Mine?" he whispers

Taker smiles as he stands aside. "Take a look around…"

John starts walking around the place. He sees the instruments still floating around. Chris is slowly playing his keys.

"This is…is…awesome…"

"You can come here and writes your music here" smiles Taker "So that I don't have to hear you sing"

John gives him a look "Oh really?"

"Yes really"

John laughs a little "Is that a joke?"

"Maybe…" Taker shrugs

"Okay…but no matter what you will hear me sing"

Taker laughs along with John. They start laughing.

"Well then…I'll let you have fun" smiles Taker "No singing…"

John laughs "I promise…"

Taker starts heading out. He stops to look at John. He has crying tears of joy. Taker's heart warmed up. He hopes he enjoys this place. Taker walks out the door and back to his room.

"Well John…ready to work" says Chris

"Yes…let's work" smiles John "But…he is serious about no singing?"

"No he is messing with you" laughs Chris

John laughs "I didn't know he like to joke around"

"Oh he does…"

Chris tries to move; he is still heavy, being a classic piano is a lot of work.

"Let me show you one song…that the master enjoys"

Chris tells the crew to get ready.

"Alright…play Always mine"

John listens carefully to the orchestral. There is no singing yet the music sounds powerful.

"Amazing…" he whispers "Show me…"

"Show you what…?"

"How to write the orchestra music"

"Okay…" smiles Chris

John smiles wide as he starts listening to Chris.

* * *

 **Always mine...is such a beautiful song**

* * *

 **Always mine-Two Steps From Hell**

 **More to come...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

John wakes up with a smile. He stretches and starts laughing. He can't wait to get back to work. He then stops. He's been working all day; he forgot to thank the beast. He thinks about it.

John gets dressed; eats his breakfast. He then stops as he sees Stephanie.

"Stephanie…is your master still in his room"

"No…he is outside" she says

"Where at…?"

"Just go outside…take a left and you will see him sitting down.

"Thank you"

John runs outside. He follows Stephanie steps. He then stops as he sees him sitting down. John sneaks up closely to him. He then stops. He hears some strumming; he is playing a guitar. John stops a for second. He starts listening to the beast.

"I have given you everything…with my mother I have argued" he sings "She tried to open my eyes…I'm sorry my mother"

John listens carefully.

"But you…what did you give me…You hurt my heart…" he sings "Now that you are gone. I'm going to find another love."

John smiles as he stands behind.

"But you…what did you give me…false promise of love"

"I never heard that song before" says John

"Oh…um…" he stops his song. "It's an old song…my father use to hear"

"I thought you don't like singing?" smiles John

"Oh…well…I don't…but…"

John gives him a smile.

"It's an old song"

"It's still singing"

"Oh alright…" laughs the beast

They stay quiet for a little while.

"I never…thanked you…for saving my life"

Taker looks at him.

"Thank you" smiles John

"You're welcome…" smiles Taker.

John looks down.

"I never thanked you for not leaving me being eaten by wolves"

John laughs. He keeps laughing while the beast looks at him with wonder.

"You're welcome…beast…" says John

"Call me Mark…" smiles the beast

"Mark…" says John

"Yes…my name is Mark" He lends out a hand for a handshake.

"John…Cena" smiles John

"John…" he whispers

They both smile as they shook hands. They heard laughter in the castle. John laughs a little.

"They know how to have a good time" smiles John

"Yes…but when I enter the room…laughter dies" Taker rolls his eyes. He knows he's been hard on them; but he hopes they can have a good time with him.

John laughs along with Taker. They stayed quiet for a long while.

"Umm…how about you?" ask Mark "Do you…always have a good time?"

John smiles and looks at him. "No…not really"

Mark looks at him with surprise.

"I mean…only my father"

"Why…?"

John stay quiet.

"You don't have to tell me" said Taker

"No…it's just" John sighs "The people in the village aren't really my friends"

Mark listens closely.

"The people think I'm a crazy boy. They always whispers such a funny boy he is"

Mark looks at him.

"They always have something to say" sighs John "And it's not good things"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Mark says

John looks away from him.

"Your village sounds terrible!" says Mark

John laughs and looks at him. "Not lonely as your castle"

Mark smirks as he looks away.

"What do you say we run away?"

John laughs out loud.

"I don't think so" he says

Taker shrugs his shoulders "It's just a plan"

John looks at him "It will be fun. But…here is good"

Taker looks at him with surprise. He said here is good.

"I agree" laughs Taker

They stay quiet for a little while. Taker swallows and looks at John.

"So…did you learn anything…from the music room?" ask Taker

"Believe it or not…I learned a lot"

"Really…?"

"It's so fun. I haven't wrote a full song yet…but I know I will get there"

"I know you will"

John blushes.

"Glad you did. There is still a lot to learn"

"I know…music is a lot to learn. It's going to take some time"

"That's true…but then…" Taker gives a warm smile "It will be worth it"

John nods "oh I know it will"

They heard laughter again. John sighs.

"How did you get the music room?" ask John "I mean…the orchestra"

"My dad….loved music" said Taker "He said music can heal you. It can tell a story…"

"Really?"

"Yup…he bought the instruments hired a few people now and then"

"Who are playing the instruments now?" ask John

"Believe it or not…by them self"

"How…?"

"This castle...has a spell. The instruments play on their own"

"How do they know what to play?"

"You can just put the music sheet in front of the instruments….and it will play it for you"

"That sounds…cool" smiles John

They got quiet. They just listen to the wind. John looks around the place. The snow is around the place. John is now looking at it clearly. The place is beautiful. The snow is perfectly covering the ground. He hadn't seen snow in a long while. He stares at the ground; playing the snow with his feet. Taker coughs and looks at John.

"Want…to go for a walk?" ask Taker

"Sure…" smiles John

Taker stands up first. "Let's walk"

Taker takes John around the castle. He is showing him every room; every bit inside. He even told some stories about his past. John listens carefully. Taker gave him simple facts about the castle. He told him that it wasn't that dark before.

"Sure…but…I'm hungry"

"Well…let's eat" smiles Taker

John follows after him. The food is already set. Taker sits down along with John. They both look at each other. Taker looks down at his soup. He starts eating. John does as well. He then looks up to see the Beast eating fast; and just like…a…dog. John tries to hold in his laugh but he looks away.

Stephanie rolls in along with Shane. The cup slides the spoon to Taker. He looks at the spoon. It's been a while since he used a spoon. He…doesn't even know how to eat it with a spoon; he doesn't even know if he can.

Taker grabs the spoon and tries to eat. As he lifts the spoon to his mouth his tusk hits it; making the soup drop. He tried eating sideways, spilling the soup everywhere.

Shane starts laughing. Taker gives up and slowly eats the soup. John smiles softly and starts writing down something. Taker whips the soup from his shirt and mouth. John does as well. He finishes and relaxes. The food was good. He felt good; sharing a lunch with Taker.

John lifts up the soup and slurps it. Taker smiles and does the same. John place it down and laughs. Taker laughs with his him.

They get up and Taker growls a little.

"I need some rest" smiles Taker

"Okay…I'll be in the orchestra room"

"Okay…I'll see you later"

John smiles as he watches Taker walk slowly up to his room. He grabs some papers and walks into the house. Chris is sleeping; John doesn't wake him up. He sits down and starts writing down. He smiles to himself.

"There's something sweet, and almost kind. But he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined and he's dear and so unsure" he keeps writing while humming "I wonder I didn't see it there before"

He stops; he can't think of anything.

"Oh great…" he whispers "I don't know what to write"

Chris snores and John hides the papers. He sighs in relief knowing that he is still sleeping. He doesn't want to show them this. He can't think of anything else. He stops and looks at some old papers he found. They are music sheets. John reads over them.

It was late at night and walks to his room. He goes up to check on Taker. He is still sleeping. John smiles and walks to his room to sleep. He lays down and starts humming. He hopes he can get more lyrics.

* * *

 **More to come...Hope ya'll like so far**


	15. Chapter 15

**More story time**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

The night and day has past. John and Mark are walking around the castle. John is showing him the music he had found. He's been asking questions. He can't stop asking questions. Taker knows a lot but not as much. He can't answer the lyrics ones. He is more instrumental kind.

"So where are you…when I need you more than ever now" John reads of the music. "and where are you….When I need you more than ever…"

"I've heard of that one…" smiles Taker

"Who wrote it?" ask John

"I don't remember…a close friend of my dad's"

"It sounds beautiful" John smiles "I want to sing it one day"

"Oh…I can't wait to hear it"

They stop as they look straight ahead. Taker looks at his yard. It is beautiful…covered in snow. He doesn't remember going outside during the day. He doesn't like to go out. He is more of a night person. He admires it.

"It's been a long time since I seen it" he says

John looks ahead. He smiles "Beautiful uhh…?"

Taker stays quiet for a long while. He then turns to John.

"Anymore music you like to sing"

John smiles warmly. Taker is the first person, well except for Kurt who wants to hear him sing.

"Lot's…" he laughs

Taker laughs with him.

"Well…go on. Tell me more of the songs you like"

John goes through the sheets. He stops and looks at one.

"This one…"

"Oh this one is beautiful"

"I know…"

"But…it doesn't have lyrics"

"I know but I want to hear the orchestra play this one. Magic of love"

"That's one new…I never seen this one before"

"Well…now you know what I'm going to play"

Taker laughs. John stops and places the papers in a bag. He sits down for a long while. Taker sits next to him; both getting some rest. Then birds start flying in. John gasps as one of them landed on his shoulder.

"I guess there hungry" said John

"How do you know?" ask Taker

"I said I guess…"

John looks for a bag with bird seeds. He grabs it.

"Where did you get that?"

"Oh…I got some…cause I saw some birds. I hid it here just in case I go outside to feed them"

"OH okay…"

John starts feeding them. Taker just watches.

"Come on…" John says

John places bird seeds on Taker's hands, or paws. Taker kneels down hoping the birds well get some. He moves closer and they fly back. John laughs and kneels next to him. He grabs some of his and places them on the ground. The birds start eating and one at a time start jumping on his paws. Taker smiles wide in awe. He looks at John; who is staring warmly at him.

John gets up and starts walking around. He then stops and turns around. He laughs out loud when birds are all over Taker.

"I…don't…know how this happen" laughs Taker

"They like you"

Taker flinches as the birds start flying away. He closes his eyes and once they cleared he opens them.

"Oh that's better" says Taker

John keeps laughing "The birds liked you"

"Well…true…but…"

"It's okay"

Taker shrugs it off and follows John.

As they keep walking Dallas comes walking in. Mark stands back a little. He just looks at the horse. John smiles as he pet his horse. He starts petting his horse. Mark stays back wondering what to do. John laughs as he Dallas hugs him tight. Mark smiles a little.

John notices and leans back.

"Come on…he won't bite" smiles John

Taker walks slowly up to Dallas. He reaches for him but Dallas starts moving around. Taker falls back and stares at the horse. John stops Dallas.

"It's okay…" he whispers to Dallas.

Dallas stays still. Mark looks at John. He lends out a hand to Mark. Taker grabs it and John places his hand on Dallas. Mark eyes widen in surprise. He starts laughing as he pet the horse. He never had been close to a horse before. He was always inside. The beast laughs a little as he pet the horse. John smiles warmly and walks around.

"There's something sweet…, and almost kind...but he was mean and he was coarse and unrefined…and now he's dear and so unsure…I wonder why I didn't see it there before" John sings quietly.

He stops and makes a snowball. He stares at it for a long while. He then smirks that evil smirk. He looks at the beast who is still petting the horse. The horse shakes his head along, and then Taker does the same; while they both snort.

John raised his brow. He then goes with it. He throws the snowball hitting Taker right on the shoulder. Taker jumps back a little and growls. He looks up to see John laughing. John keeps laughing as Taker glares at him.

Taker looks down and makes a snowball. He smirks as he throws the snowball right at John. The young man kept laughing until he saw the big snowball heading right towards him.

"Oh my…" he whispers and gets hit. He falls back with a thud and lays there.

Taker laughs as he shrugs his shoulder. He can't believe he got him. Well, that what he gets for throwing a snowball. John lays there with ice all over his face. He gets up and whips off the snow. He looks up to see Taker walking up to him.

He lends out a hand. John takes it and Taker helps him up. They both stare at each other; and both start laughing. John was hiding a snowball behind his back. He throws it at Taker; hitting him on the face. John starts running. The beast rubs his face; taking off the snow. John runs towards the tree. Mark picks up a big snowball. He is ready to throw it. He looks for John; hoping he will come out.

John looks around and makes another snowball. He sees Taker with a big one.

"Oh no…"

John jumps out and throws the snowball. It hits Taker on the head which made him drop the big snowball on him. John laughs out loud. He hides behind the tree as Taker starts running towards him. They both start chasing each other. John keeps hiding from him. Taker can always find him. John trips and rolls over. Taker slides next to him and picks him up. They kept chasing each other until they stop near the door.

"You hungry…" Taker says out of breath.

"Yes I am" laughs John

Taker opens the door and let's John in first. They walk to the dining room and sit down. As they are about to eat John motioned him to sit next to him.

"He glanced this way, I thought I saw and when we touched she didn't shudder at my paw. No, it can't be, I'll just ignore, but then he never looked at me that way before" Taker whispers as he slowly walks to sit to him. They both smile and start eating.

* * *

John is cleaning the windows. He just finished practicing his music. He wants to clean this place a little. He knows that the servants or others do it but then; he wants to help. He cleans the window and looks outside. He sees the beast.

"New,…" John stops. Taker is walking with Dallas and talking to him. "And a bit…" Taker is talking to the horse. He wonders if Dallas is listening to him. "Alarming."

John keeps cleaning. "Who'd have ever thought that this could be?" sings John

"True….that he's no prince charming, but there's something in him that I simply didn't see" he sings.

He moves a little. He sees Taker walking back inside the castle. He sees John and follow him to the music room. John is placing some papers on stands. He starts humming a song.

Taker walks up to him.

"Need help" he ask

"Yes…"

Taker grabs some papers and reads over them. He sets one paper to each instrument. He sees John doing the same. John looks over the music.

"I want to hear this one" he says

"I can tell…you are giving the music sheet around" laughs Taker

"True…"

They keep going until ever instrument has the music. Chris stands by quietly. He wants to take over this one. He watches them. Taker sits down next to John.

The young man stands in front of the orchestra. He smiles as he starts the tempo. They then start playing the music. Mark is listening to John's music. The best he heard in such a long time.

* * *

"Well…who'd have thought?" ask Shawn

Well bless my soul" laughs Stephanie

"Well, who'd have known?" smiles Triple H

"Well, who indeed?" says Shawn "Who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own" sings Shawn

"It's so peculiar, wait and see…we'll wait and see a few more days" they all sing quietly

They watch the two men having fun and swaying with the music the band is playing. Shawn smiles wide.

"There may be something there that wasn't there before" he sings

"Here's a thought…perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before"

Shane walks in missing out everything.

"What…?" ask Shane

They all look back at Shane. They know he wasn't there to see it all. Stephanie has to explain it on her own time. She laughs.

"You just missed it…"

"What…"

"There might be something there that wasn't there before" she says

"What…is there?" ask Shane

"Well…look…but don't make so much noise" she whispers

"Okay…"

Shane smiles as he sees Taker staring at John in awe. He finally gets it. He can't believe he missed it. No wonder they are talking and singing about it. He smiles and looks at Stephanie.

"There is something there"

They all nod in agreement.

"Come on…let's get back to our own business" says Shawn "Before the master finds out we were spying on them"

They all start walking away. Triple H stays back along with Shawn.

"What is it?" ask Shawn

"I can see love in his eyes" smiles Hunter

"Well…how do you know?" ask Shawn

"Because…I had that same look…when I looked at you" smiles Hunter

"OH…come here" says Shawn

"No…no…" says Hunter "You will burn me"

"OH…I want to hug you so bad"

"I know…just wait a little longer"

They start walking away from the music.

Taker listens closely to what John is saying. He is trying to create his own music. Mark wants to help but he doesn't really know what John is trying to sing; or rhythm. John keeps muttering to himself.

"Maybe…you should get some rest" said Taker

"Right…right…" smiles John "I do need rest"

Taker smiles "You will get it…just get some rest and more music will come to your mind"

"You're right" smiles John

John looks at Takers' eyes. Those green beautiful eyes of the beast.

"Goodnight" whispers John

"Goodnight"

John smiles and walks up to his room. Taker watches him go and he sits down. He grabs a pencil and starts writing down something.

John sits on his bed and stretches. He lays down and covers himself up. He slowly falls to sleep.

* * *

"What are you doing master?" ask Shawn

Taker jumps up and hides the papers.

"Nothing…" he says

Shawn gets a glimpse at the paper. He then gasps.

"OH…you are writing a song for him!" he cheers.

"Shhhh…"

The beast grabs him and holds him tight.

"Don't say a word"

"Okay…I promise"

Taker smirks and places him down.

"Shawn…you might be right"

"About what…?" he ask

The beast laughs and starts walking up to his room. Shawn sighs; he wanted the beast to answer him but he didn't.

"I know…" whispers Shawn

* * *

 **More to come**


	16. Chapter 16

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

John sighs as a he places the pencil down. He's been working on the music for a while now. He needs some rest. He decides to go find Mark. He gets up and walks outside to find him. He smiles as he sees him sitting down; looking at the sky.

John slowly walks up to him.

"Hi…" says John

"Hey…" Mark says

"What you doing?"

"Well…enjoying…the outdoors" smiles Taker

"Good…"

"And you?"

"Oh you know…the same"

"Are you taking a break?" ask Taker

"Yes…" smiles John "You know…orchestra music is hard…"

"I know…"

"I mean…you have to know every instrument….and sound and…"

"I know…Chris took a long time to study it. But then he learned it well. He just followed his instinct"

"I wish I can do the same"

"You can...and you will…once you write down one music…you will be able to learn more"

"Would it take me a long time?" ask John

"I don't think so"

"Okay…"

"But…you need to have patience…"

"True…"

They stayed quiet for a little while.

"It's peaceful here"

"I know…I always come here to think"

Taker looks at John.

"At…my place…where ever I go…someone is always there judging me" sighs John "Always trying to avoid me…always trying to make me stop doing what I like to do"

Taker looks at him.

"People…will say…you can't just sit there and read those notes….go somewhere else"

"I said it before…but…your village sounds terrible"

John laughs "I know…"

"Remember when I said let's run away"

"I'm still not running away from here" says John

Taker laughs.

"That's not what I mean…come on…"

Taker stands up and lends out a hand.

"I'll show you"

"I'm not running away…." Says John as he gets confused.

"We will be back before you know it…"

John takes his hand and Taker holds it tight. John smiles warmly and follows the beast. They go to the castle. Taker leads John to the music room.

"Okay…" John whispers

"Come on…"

Taker opens a door. They both walk in and John stops as he sees a guitar. The beast let's go of his hand and grabs the guitar.

"This is a gift from the enchanted…" says Taker "or however….we call him"

"Okay…?"

"An instrument that truly allows you to escape" said Taker

"Amazing" whispers John

"It's one of his cruelest gifts of all" Taker looks at the guitar. "It's another curse….the outside world has no place for a creature like me"

John doesn't say anything.

"But it can for you"

Taker slowly hands the guitar to John. He didn't take it at first.

"Don't worry…"

John takes it and places it in front of him. Taker helps him with the guitar. He smiles as he looks at him. Taker goes behind him; helping him holds the guitar. John stares at the instrument.

"Think of the one place you always wanted to see"

John looks down at the instrument.

"Now find it your minds eyes"

John thinks about it for a while.

"Then feel it in your heart"

Taker looks at John.

"Then…strum the guitar"

John stays still for a while. He strums the guitar. A great cloud forms around them; with different lights. They disappear from the room.

* * *

The light cloud forms around and they both appear in a house. John opens his eyes and looks around the place. Taker starts walking around the place. He looks down at the guitar. He places it down.

"Where did you take us?" ask Taker

"My home…"

"Oh…" Taker looks around the house. He looks outside. "You used to own a ranch?"

"Yes…still do…"

John walks around the place as well. He doesn't remember any of this. He was still little when they were living here.

"This…is the place of my childhood" says John

Taker looks around.

"I don't remember any of this place" said John "My father told me everything about this place…except" he stops.

Taker walks behind him.

"This is where the farmer loved his wife" says John "This is where….they shared so many memories"

Taker stumbles on something. He looks at it.

"Easy to remember…harder to move on" he says

Mark turns to him.

"Knowing that my childhood is gone"

"What happen to your mother?" ask Taker

"My father never told me about her…only that she loved me"

Taker slowly walks up to him. He hands him a bag. John takes it and stares at it.

"A doctor's bag" whispers Taker

John eyes widen a little.

"She got sick…" says Taker "It was the…"

"Don't say it…" whispers John "I know…"

Taker sighs and looks at John. He feels sorry for him. He wishes he didn't bring him here; or show the instrument. John places the bag down. He walks up to one room. He sees a crib; empty and full of dust. He slowly walks up to it and sees a small guitar.

He grabs it and holds it close.

"They loved music too" he whispers

He takes the tiny guitar with him. He walks out of the room with tears in his eyes. Taker is standing next to the window and he sees him.

"I'm sorry…I ever called your father a thief" said Taker

John doesn't say anything. He looks around the place one more time. He looks at Mark.

"Let's go home" says John

Mark smiles warmly. He picks up the guitar and hands it to John. The young man strums the guitar and they head back to the castle.

It was nighttime. John looks at Taker.

"I'm…ah…going to bed now"

"Ok. Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

John stops and gives him the guitar.

"Thank you" he whispers

Mark smiles. He takes the guitar and John goes on to bed. Mark places it down slowly. He then goes to his bedroom.

* * *

"Come on…sweep it up" says Shawn

"Shawn what are you doing?" ask Hunter

"Cleaning the ball room…or course"

"Why?"

"I don't know…John always walk by here…and I want it to look nice"

"You know….he only goes to the music room…"

"Maybe because the ball room is dirty"

"Okay…"

Stephanie walks in.

"Where is the master and John?"

"OH…yes…they are out on a date!"

"But where…master never leaves the place"

"Maybe…in his room"

"Okay"

"While…they are gone…we could clean up this ball room"

"Why…"

"I…think…we are getting close to being human again" smiles Shawn "Maybe…later they can have a dance"

"Master doesn't dance" laughs Hunter

"He will"

"Now….Let's clean!"

"Hope this works….I want to be human…"

"Ahh…yes…" smiles Shawn "I'll be cooking again….people looking again…."

Shawn grabs Hunter and holds him tight.

"With Hunter…right here in my arms" sings Shawn "When I'm human again…only human again…I'll be poised and polished and gleamed with charm" Shawn looks at Hunter with a big smile. He just rolled his eyes.

"I'll be courting again…Chic and sporting again" winks Shawn

Hunter pushed him back.

"Which should cause several husbands alarm" laughs Stephanie "right Hunter?"

"I'll hop down off the shelf and tout suite be myself" Shawn picks up Stephanie and both sing "I can't wait to be human again"

When we're human again  
only human again  
When we're knickknacks and whatnots no more  
when we're human again  
Good and human again

Styles comes in "Ah guys….won't it all be top drawer…I'll design thousands of tuxedo, and I can show them off. I even can open a shop to sell my designs"

Styles looks at the window.

"And be smaller so I can fit through the door" Styles walks around "It's my prayer to be human again"

When we're human again…only human again  
When the world once more starts to make sense

"I'll unwind for a change" sings Hunter

"Really…that will be strange" says Shawn as he hugs him

"Can I help it that I'm t-t-tense?" sings Hunter as he twitches "In my room…I'll sit back sipping tea...let my early retirement commence"

So sweep the dust from the floor  
Let's let some light it the room  
I can feel, I can tell someone might break the spell Any day now  
Shine up the brass on the door  
alert the dust pail and groom  
If it all goes as planned, our time may be at hand  
Open the shutters and let in some air  
Put those over there…and those over here

Shawn, Hunter, Stephanie and Shane start cleaning the ball room. The brooms start sweeping. They start cleaning the dust; pulling down ripped curtain. They even ask the enchanted objects to help them out. They start humming along with the music.

Shawn sees the ball all cleaned up.

"Like a real human does, I'll be all that I was" sings Shawn "On the glorious morn when we're finally reborn"

Hunter joins in "When we're all of us human again!" they all sing.

Everything goes quiet as the band stops playing. Chris laughs.

"I can't wait…to be human too" he says "I want to walk around"

They all start laughing and having fun.

"This place looks beautiful again" smiles Shawn

* * *

Randy and Edge are walking down the stairs. The rain is pouring down. Edge is still feeling a little weird about this whole thing.

"Some kind of storm huh…" he says "At least we are not tied to a tree…in the middle of nowhere…"

"What are you saying?"

"And surrounded by wolves…"

Randy glares at him. "Shut it"

"You know…it's not too late to"

"I said…shut it!"

Randy keeps walking.

"You know…I still feel really bad about this whole Vince thing" he says

"Don't think about it…it's over" says Randy

"I know….but I feel something bad is going to happen"

"Don't worry about a thing…"

"How can I not?" he yells "I mean…you punched Vince and left him with the wolves…and during the rain too"

"Oh my….can you please stop…he is gone…okay…let's just forget about it okay"

"It's just…I feel like…we might see him standing there…and…"

They both froze as they entered the bar. They stop as they see Vince sitting down; along with other men around them. Randy looks around hoping he is not the only one seeing him. Edge slowly looks at Randy.

"Randy?..." he whispers "Do you see him too?"

"Vince" smiles Randy

Vince didn't say anything he just stared at them.

"It's good to see you…here" he says nervously

"Really" says Vince

Kurt stands up and walks to Randy.

"Is it true?" ask Kurt

"What…?" says Randy

"That you left Vince out there to die" he growls

"What…?" laughs Randy "NO…why would I-"

"Vince told us everything…is it true"

"No…" Randy walks up to Vince. "Are you okay Vince?"

"Get your hands off me" he says "You tried to kill me"

"Is it true….?" Ask Kurt

What…No..." says Randy. "I've spent the last few days trying to find you"

"You tried to kill me" says Vince "You left me to the wolves"

"Wolves?" says Randy "It's one to rave about your illusions...it's another to accuse me of attempted murder"

"Vince…" says one man "Do you have any proof…of what you're saying"

Vince looks around and sees Kane.

"Ask Kane…he rescued me" he says

Randy laughs are he looks at Kane. "What…you hang your accusation on the testimony on someone who doesn't even speak…" he smiles "sorry Kane….but I haven't heard him talk in a long time. Why would we believe him?"

Kane just glares at him. Vince sighs.

"Edge…" says Vince "He was there…"

"Oh dear" whispers Edge

"He saw it all"

"Me…"

"Right…" smiles Randy "Edge….me dearest companion…"

Randy holds him by the shoulders. He stares at his eyes. Edge swallows; not knowing what to do.

"Did I….your oldest friend…your loyal companion." Says Randy as he caressed Edge's face "Tried to kill the father of the only man I love?"

Vince glares knowing what Randy is trying to do.

"Well…it's a complicated question on a number amounts" says Edge. Randy squeezes his shoulders. "But…no"

"No what…?" ask Randy

"No he did not…" says Edge

Vince gets angry.

"You…"

Vince tries to slap him but Randy stops his swing. Everyone gasps as Randy and Vince stare down at each other.

"Vince…" says Randy as he lowers the hand "It pains me to say…that you become a danger to the others and yourself"

Vince growls as he tries to take his hand away.

"No wonder…John ran away" says Randy "You need help…a place to heal a troubled mine. Everything is going to be fine"

Randy moves aside and Vince sees Christian, Dolph, and Rusev walking towards him. Vince steps back.

"NO…wait…" he says

"Let us help"

They grabbed him and start dragging him away.

* * *

 **More to come...**


	17. Chapter 17

**More to come…**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 17**

Mark is walking around the ball room. He noticed how bright it was and decided to come inside.

"This place is all cleaned up…when did they clean this place up?" he asks

He looks up; even the chandelier is shinning and clean. He doesn't remember how it looked before but for some reason…it looks better.

He felt the floors, sparkly clean and smooth. He gives a nod.

"This place looks nice" says John

Mark jumps up and turns around.

"You like it?" ask Mark

"It's beautiful…it's so big…and bright" laughs John

Mark laughs with him.

"I guess the guys…took time to clean the place"

"They did amazing"

"They sure did" Taker still doesn't know why they did it. He never seen them clean in a long time. He looks at John.

He is looking around the place; looking with awe. He can't take his eyes off the place. Taker smiles warmly and walks up to him.

"Would…you…?" Taker starts

John looks back at him. Taker stops and blushes as he tries to find the words.

"Well you make everything look so beautiful…and"

John gets closer

"Would you like to have a dance…?" ask Taker

John raises his eyebrow.

"With me?" he continued

John laughs a little.

"Of course" John walks closer to him "I would love too"

Taker smiles bright.

"Great…tonight…?"

"Yes…"

"Amazing…I'll get everything ready…and…" Taker stops. He just realized what he just asked. He hasn't danced in a long time; how can he dance now?

"And what…?"

"And…And…don't know"

John laughs "Food would be nice"

"Of course…I will get that ready too"

"I can't wait…Come on…let's hang around for a bit" smiles John

Taker follows John. He finds Chris.

"I'll catch up to you…in a little bit"

"Okay…I'll be outside"

"Chris!"

Chris stops playing and turns around.

"Yes master?"

"Tonight….we are having a dance…and"

"And?"

"I want one good music to dance to"

"Don't worry…I'll come up with something"

"It's tonight"

"TONIGHT!"

"Yes…I…didn't think that far" Taker says

"Well…I think I can do it"

"If not ask Shawn for help"

"Oh right…"

"You know what…don't tell him…I will"

"Okay…"

"Thank you…I'm actually looking forward to this dance now"

Taker starts walking out.

"I'm counting on you"

Chris nods "I got you my friend"

Taker smiles and walks after John. Chris turns around and heads to the music room.

"Alright everybody…let's come up with a song that they can dance too"

"What…?" they all said

"Oh right…I have to write it"

"Need some help?" ask Stephanie

"OH…of course…come help me"

"Tonight is going to be the night"

They start humming a sound. Chris soon starts getting ideas for the music.

* * *

"This is so amazing" cheers Shawn "How did you do it?"

"Well…we were standing in the ball room…" Mark starts "And I saw him standing there making every move beautiful. I went up to him and ask him"

"How wonderful…." Cheers Shawn

"I know…but…" Taker looks down "I never thought he would actually say yes!"

Shawn laughs out loud. "Amazing…"

"What was I thinking?" Taker growls as he washes his face.

"No master…it's perfect" says Shawn "You only have four pedals left…tonight you could tell him how you feel"

"I feel like a fool" says Taker as he looks at him. "He will never love me"

"Don't be discourage" says Shawn. Taker stands up and shakes his body; removing some water.

He then goes back to washing.

"I don't think I can do this" says Taker

"Yes you can. You must be bold. Daring"

"Bold daring" Taker stands up and shakes again. "Bleh…."

Shawn gets wet by the water. He looks at his candle to see them off. He just shrugs and lights them on again. Taker walks to his chair as he is drying up. He sits down and looks at the mirror.

"He is the one"

"Would you stop saying that…there is no "one"" says Taker

"You care for her don't you?" ask Shawn

"More than anything…" whispers Taker

"Well then, woo him; with beautiful music and romantic candle light…"

"When the time is right…" laughs Hunter

"How will I know…" Taker rolled his eyes.

"You feel slightly nauseous" says Hunter

"Don't worry master…you'll do fine"

"Just don't feel so nervous and tell John how you feel. Because if you don't you will drink cold tea for the rest of your days" yells Stephanie

Taker eyes widen; no one had ever raised their voice to him.

"Okay…" he whispers slowly

"In the dark…covered in dust" says Shawn "Dark and very very dusty"

Taker stares blankly at the mirror. He can't believe they are telling him these things. He is trying to prepare for tonight; now they are making him feel….scared…and bad. He swallows; hoping he can do this today.

"Now…let's get you cleaned up"

Taker stands still as the other clean him up. They first did the horns, and the teeth. Stephanie helps him with the nails. Hunter tries to do his makeup. Shawn pushes him aside.

"No no…" Shawn whispers "let's do the hair"

Taker just let's them clean him up. He doesn't know what else to do other than just sit. His mind is still set on John. He wants to impress…he wants to tell him. He wants to…he has to.

He starts smiling now. They are doing everything to help him. He goes along with their makeup part. He hopes it all ends up good.

They then turn him around to look at the mirror.

"Voila…you look so…so…"

"Stupid" says Taker with a straight.

"Can you at least try to smile?" says Hunter

Taker smiles wide; still looking a little stupid. Shawn steps in front of him.

"Okay…I can fix this"

* * *

John twirls around on his new tuxedo. He starts swaying around.

"It's so beautiful" whispers John

"I know…I know…it took me a long time to get the right one" says Styles

"I know…" John picks up a ripped up jacket. He throws it to the other eight that are ripped as well. John laughs. "Wow…"

"Hey…it's been a long time…I'm sorry I couldn't get the size right"

John looks at the tuxedo. It has a yellow jacket with a gold undershirt. The bowtie matches the gold. He looks at his pants. It is white with gold lines going down the thighs. His boots are gold as well. He starts doing the waltz.

"It for tonight" whispers John

Aj looks at him. He can tell that John is in love. He hopes the master will tell him. He really wants to move around now. He hopes John enjoys this night.

"John…" says Styles

"Yes…" John looks at him

"There is something missing" he said

John looks at his jacket. "What…?"

Styles look up to see different designs. "I think I got it"

He chants something and the little designs starts going around his jacket. He twirls around and looks at the beautiful details on the design.

"There we go…" claps Styles

Hunter walks in "Whoa…you look handsome"

"Thank you"

"The master is ready…" smiles Hunter

"I am too…" John takes a deep breath and walks out the room. He stops at the stairs and looks at the Beast.

Mark walks out of the room. He stands on top of the stairs. He is waiting for John. He then sees him. Taker eyes fell on him and he melted. John looks so handsome; in the tuxedo. Taker couldn't move. He is amazed by how handsome John is.

Shawn taps his shoulder.

"Go…" he whispers.

Taker adjusts his bow; and jacket and he starts walking down. John looks at the tuxedo Mark is wearing. It is royal blue with white undershirt. The jacket had a tail which made it look neat. His pants are black with blue line going down the lines.

They meet at the bottom of the stairs. John smiling warmly to him while Mark had the biggest smile. He can't control his smile. He lends out his arm. John gladly takes it. Mark turns towards the entrance of the ball room.

"Tale as old as time" sings Stephanie "true as it can be, barely even friends, and then somebody bends unexpectedly"

 _Just a little change  
small to say the least  
both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Handsome and the beast_

John stands in front of Mark. They are in the middle of the dance floor. John bows first and then Mark bows to him. Shawn and Hunter are standing next to Chris who is playing the music.

"Nice song" whispers Shawn

"Thank you" Chris whispers

John lends out his hands. Taker looks at him; wondering if he can. John nods; telling him to hold them. Mark places his hands on John's hands. John then steps to the side and starts dancing. He then steps to the other side. Mark follows after him. Mark then makes them turn around slowly.

 _Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
Ever as before  
And ever just as _sure  
 _As the sun will rise,  
Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
bitter-sweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

Mark leads John to walk up in step. John twirls and lifts his arms. Mark lifts and places it next to John's. John then turns back to face the front; and Mark grabs his hand. The beast twirls him around and makes him stand in front of him. Mark then holds him; like how you would in the waltz. John smiles wide. Mark twirls and sways John to the music. He turns him around; going in step; neither one of them looking away. Mark makes John turn around again. He catches him and dances with the soft music. They both go in step. They then turn fully around and catch each other.

Mark leads him back and pulls him towards him. The beast slowly brings John down and the time stopped. Mark stares at John. Mark then moves him and picks up him. John wraps his arm around Mark's neck and hangs on. The beast twirls around with the music. John and Mark locked eyes as they were going around in circles.

 _Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Handsome and the beast  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Handsome…and the beast_

Mark places him down and those starts swaying to the music. They are both doing the waltz and John followed every move with Mark. The music then starts to fade. Mark makes John twirl around and he then twirls with him. The music gets quiet. Shawn lowers the light to the candles.

"Handsome…and the beast" sings Stephanie. The songs slowly fade.

"Nice singing" whispers Shane

Mark let's go of John. He looks at him; wondering what to do next. His heart is racing. He has to think of something; John is waiting for him. Mark lends out a hand. John takes it and Mark pulls him towards him.

The others holds their breath; wondering what he is doing. The beast swallows as he leans closer to John. John stands still; not moving; not knowing what is going on.

Mark then kisses him.

* * *

 **I wish there was a kissing scene in the movie. but oh well...**

 **more to come**


	18. Chapter 18

**next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Everyone held their breath in excitement. They all gasped.

"He did it?" whispers Shawn "He did it"

"We…are going to be free" whispers Hunter

They all can't believe it. Their master is kissing the one he loves.

John leans back; with a surprise look on his face. Mark looks at him with love; he wants to kiss him again. John looks down. Then it hit Mark; what had he done. He shouldn't have kissed him.

"I…" Mark starts but John stops it.

"No…it's okay. It was wonderful" smiles John

Mark laughs; he really thought he messed up. Mark turns towards the door and lends out his arm. John takes it and they both slowly walk to the balcony. John looks up to the stars. They are beautiful tonight.

"They are so bright…and beautiful" John says

"Just like you"

John blushes as he looks down.

"You know. I have never danced in a long time. It's been years. I almost forgot what it feels like"

John nods.

Mark looks down. "John…" Mark takes John's hands into his. He holds them tight; but not too tight. "Are you happy here…with me?" The beasts ask as he looks at his loved one eyes.

"Yes…but" John looks away back at the stars.

"But…" Mark gets worried.

"Can anyone be happy…if they aren't free" says John

Mark raised his eyebrows. He completely forgot about the staying for life thing. He remembers that John sacrifice himself for his father. Mark now feels bad; he wants to make up for him. John sighs.

"I'm sorry" Mark starts but John stops him.

John holds Mark's face and leans him down to kiss him. They kiss for a good long while. John steps back. Mark smiles at John.

"Don't worry…" whispers John

Mark hugs him tight. John hugs him back. John forgives him. He knows that Mark took his father away; and made him stay for life. John understands now. The beast was trapped and he didn't have a heart then. John can feel that he is changing. John turns around to look at the starts while Mark arms are around his waist.

"My…father…taught me to dance" John starts

"Really…?"

"Yup…I will always step on his toes…and I will always lose my balance" John looks at Mark "I can never twirl without tripping…until my dad told me to let the music take you"

"Did it work?"

"Yes…I followed the beat to the music and I finally can dance without falling…tripping, or even losing balance" he giggles "And he said…if you are to dance with someone…trust them…and they will take you just like how the music would"

Taker gasps. "Trust them…." he whispers "He trust me"

"My dad…was right"

"You must really miss him"

"So much…I wish I can see him one day"

Mark looks away sadly. He doesn't know what to do. He wishes he can help John. It then hit him. He knows how he can help him. He knows how John can see his father.

"There is a way" says Mark

"What…?"

"Follow me…" Mark lends out a hand. John takes it and leads him. John notices that they are entering Mark's room. He follows him until he stops. He looks ahead to see the balcony. The sky is beautiful.

John looks at Mark wondering what he is doing.

"It's another gift from the enchantment. He gave me this mirror…so he can remind me that I'm just a monster"

John looks at him sad. He wants to tell him no you are not.

"Anyways…You can ask it anything you want…and it will show you"

John takes it from Mark's hand.

"I like to see my father…please…"

The mirror shines bright and reveals his father. John gasps.

Vince is being dragged away. The others are helping him being dragged. John can see Vince is struggling to get free. They won't let him go. His father is in trouble.

"Oh no…what are they doing to him?" ask John

Mark looks at John with worry. "What….?"

"I don't know…they are taking him somewhere…" says John "He's in trouble"

Mark looks away "You must go to him"

"What…did you say?"

Mark slowly turns to John.

"You must go to him…I release you"

John looks at him. He doesn't believe he let him go, but deep down he doesn't want to go.

"Your father needs you…Go!" says Mark

John looks at the mirror. Vince is still struggling; trying to get away. John walks up to give the mirror back.

"No…keep it. So that you have a way to look back at me…" says Mark as he placed his fingers below John's chin "And remember me"

John smiles softly. "Thank you" he whispers

"Don't worry father…I'm coming" says John as he starts walking away "I'll be back…I'll"

"No…worry about your father now. It's okay…."

. He stops as he turns to see the beast. John runs to him and kisses him. Mark holds him tight for as long as he could. John looks back one more time. Mark gives his a smile; telling him it's okay. Mark sees him disappear from the door. He lets out a breath. His heart is hurting; and it's broken.

John turns around and starts running. He runs to the front door. He stops. He looks around the castle.

"I'll be back" he whispers

John starts running out. He finds Dallas and jumps on him.

"Come on…Dallas…we have to save my father" Dallas starts running as fast as he could.

* * *

Taker was standing next to the rose. He is staring at it blankly. He tries to blink away the tears.

"Well…that went well. Everything is moving like clockwork. True love truly wins the day" says Hunter as he walks in.

Mark shakes his head. "No…I let him go"

Shawn runs in and sees Hunter. He looks at him.

"I saw John running out the castle…what happen?" ask Shawn

Hunter looks at his master. Stephanie walks in slowly; knowing what happen.

"Master….you okay" ask Shawn

Mark shakes his head.

"Where's John?" ask Shawn

"I let him go" Mark says quietly. Shawn gasped.

"Master…how could you do that?" ask Shawn "You…you…"

"I had to" Mark says

"But…WHY!?" ask Hunter

"Because…I…" says Mark "I love him"

Shawn looks at the others. "Then…why aren't we human…"

"Because he doesn't love him back" said Stephanie

"And now…it's too late" said Hunter

"He might still come back…right?" ask Shawn

"No…He won't" Mark says "I set him free…."

Mark looks at the rose.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't do the same for all of you"

"Master…I…"

"No go…your time is almost past…"

Mark looks at them.

"Thank you…for everything my friends" says Mark "I know…that I've been mean, selfish….i acted as a beast, spoiled and loud. I hope you guys can forgive me?"

"Don't worry about it Master." Says Stephanie

Shawn bows down along with Hunter.

"Anything for a friend" said Shawn

Hunter walks up to Shawn and hugs him. "Come on…"

Stephanie walks to meet with Shane. She wants to spend the last moment with her brother. Mark looks back at the rose. He hopes he comes back but something is telling him that he won't.

"I was the one who had it all" starts Mark "I was the master of my fate…I never needed anybody in my life…I learned the truth too late"

Mark walks up "I never shake away the pain…I close my eyes but he's still there…I let him steal into my melancholy heart…it's more that I can bear…"

Mark starts running to one of the open doors. He looks at the field to see John still riding away.

"Now I know…he'll never leave me…even as he runs away. He will still torment me, calm me, hurt me, move me, come what may"

Mark moves back trying not to lose sight of John. He turns around and runs up the stairs. He wants to see John as much as he can.

"Wasting in my lonely tower…waiting by an open door…" Mark stands on top on a small balcony. "I'll fool myself he'll walk right in…and be with me for evermore"

Mark starts running up the stairs again.

"I rage against the trials of love, I curse the fading of the light. Though he's already flown so far beyond my reach…he is never out of sight"

Mark trips on one of the steps. He falls and stays down. He tries to hold back his tears. He blinks a few times. He looks up to another open door. He can still hear Dallas footsteps. He blinks and tries to get up. He runs to the open door. Mark stops as he sees John; getting closer to the exit.

"Now I know….he'll never leave me, even as he fades from view. He will still inspire me. Be a part of everything I do. Wasting in my lonely tower, waiting by an open door…"

Mark keeps walking up higher. He stops as he gets to the highest point of the tower.

"I'll fool myself he'll walk right in and as the long night begins, I'll think of all that might have been, waiting here for ever…" Mark yells out "MORE!"

John is now of sight. He is heading towards his village as fast as he can. Mark blinks and kneels down. He starts sobbing.

"I love you John…" he whispers

Shawn was watching him from behind. "That's the first time he sang in a long time" He then sees his master crying. He wants to help him; but how. He hopes John comes back. He was so close and he let him go. "Master…"

Shawn walks back down and sees Hunter.

"Where have you been?" ask Hunter

"I was following the master…" said Shawn "Hunter…John was the one"

"No…if he was he wouldn't have left" says Hunter

"No…John loves him" says Stephanie

"How do you know?" they both ask

"He wouldn't have left…." She whispers

"But…" says Hunter

"Just let it be…" she says

"The master…was singing" said Shawn

"Oh my…it's been a while since he sang" Hunter said surprised.

"John really did change his heart" says Stephanie

"Come on guys…let's enjoy the last time together"

Hunter hugs Shawn.

"I love you"

"Love you too"

They stayed quiet. Stephanie stands next to Shane. They told him everything. He sighs knowing what is going to happen.

* * *

 **More to come**


	19. Chapter 19

**on to the next**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

John and Dallas run as fast as they can. "Come on boy" yells John. "We are almost home"

Vince tries to get free. He starts yelling out. Randy is walking behind him; telling everyone that he is not well. Kurt runs in and stops Randy.

"This man is weak…" says Kurt "He needs a hospital…not an asylum. Please…."

Randy pushes him back. "No…"

"Vince hadn't done anything…this is a big mistake" says Kurt

"Shut it Kurt…"

They throw Vince on the carriage. Vince looks at Randy.

"No…please Randy…"

"Vince…have you been in a mad house before…you won't last a week in there" says Randy

Vince didn't say anything.

"All this can go away…I can help you but…"

"But what!' yells Vince

"Give me your sons hand…and all this will be over" smiles Randy

"Never"

Randy stands back and closes the door. He looks at the driver.

"Go…" he yells

The man starts driving but stops suddenly. John is in front of him; staring with a glare.

"Stop!" he yells

The driver stops and looks back at Randy.

John jumps off and runs to the back.

"Stop this…he is not sick" yells John

"JOHN!" Yells Vince

"Randy…please stop this"

"I can't" says Randy "But I will…"

"How?" ask John

"If you marry me" smiles Randy

"I will never marry you Randy…never" says John

"Well…then" Randy pushes John out of the way. "Take him!"

"No…" yells John "STOP!"

"We have to…"

"But why?" says John "He hasn't done anything…"

"He's been talking about a beast….a beast that locked you away" says Dolph

"And he is more than six feet tall" says Christian

"And he attacked him…" said Rusev

"Is it true of what your father is saying?" ask Randy

"It is…." Growls John

"What…?" they all gasped

"Some of it is true…"

"Like what?" ask Dolph

"There is a beast…."

"Oh no. He now has you going crazy. You should of left when you had the chance…" says Randy

"But it's true…"

"Why did you come back…?" ask Randy "Your father is telling lies and he is making you believe him. He said there is a beast in a castle…"

"There is a beast…" says John "And there is a castle…."

"You will say anything to set him…Why should we believe you?" ask Randy

"I can show you"

John walks to Dallas and looks through a bag. John takes out the magic mirror. He runs up to the crowd who is still telling lies; or even arguing why this is happening.

"The beast is real…and my father isn't lying" says John

"Okay…prove it…let's see that you're right" says Randy

John shows them the mirror. He then brings it to him.

"Show me the beast" says John

The mirror glowed and flashed. The beast is sitting down looking at the sky. He looks sad; John can tell he is sad. John wanted to go back. He looks at the beast one more time before Randy snatched the mirror.

"A beast" he whispers "He is telling the truth"

"I told you" snaps John

"A big horrible Beast is out there!" yells Randy

The crowd jumps back by that sentence. They all gasped as he showed the beast.

"He is alive…" says Randy "It's all true"

Randy takes a look at the mirror.

"Look at his fangs!" He yells "His claws!"

The crowd all jumped back in fear. They all don't know what to do or say.

"No…stop it Randy" says John

"Look at him…He is more than six feet tall!"

"Wait…don't be afraid…he's kind" says John as he snatches the mirror. "He's gentle…and"

Randy grabs the mirror. "A beast!"

They crows yells.

"He probably has John under his spell"

John looks at him "What?"

"I think John cares for the beast" says Randy "John cares for this monster right here!"

"He is not a monster Randy…" yells John "You are!"

John walks to the crowd. "He's gentle…he wouldn't hurt anyone"

Randy grabs John by the collar. He then throws him down the floor.

"He is under a spell!" yells Randy "I never thought I would see black magic before my eyes. But here he is. The beast is controlling him!"

"What!" yells John "NO! Randy"

"He is a threat to this village…he might come and attack us" Randy looks at John "We can't have him warn the beast…lock him up too"

"NO…wait…"yells John as he struggles to get free. They throw him in with his father. Vince holds him tight making sure they don't hurt him. Randy closes the door.

Edge goes up to Randy "Randy…with all due respect…i…"

"Do you want to be next!" yells Randy

Edge stands back.

"Fetch my horse…we are going after the beast" whispers Randy

Edge goes to find his horse. Randy stands tall in front of the village people.

"This creature will curse us all if we don't stop him"

"YEAH!" yells the people.

"Well…I say we kill the beast!" yells Randy

"Yeah…Kill the beast!"

"We don't feel safe until he is dead…." yells one.

"When he crawls around at night"

"Set to sacrifice our children for his monstrous appetite"

"He will come and attack our village" yells another

"So it's time to take some action" yells Randy "It's time to follow me!"

Randy lights up a pile of logs. He grabs one torch and lights it up. Randy sees his horse.

"NO RANDY Don't do this!" yells John. He is punching the door trying to get free. "I won't let you!"

"The beast can come over here and kill us all…we don't want that" says Randy

Randy kicks the door making John falls back.

"Let's kill the beast!'

The people grab torches and horses some of them start marching in foot. Randy starts leading them towards the beast. They start heading through the mist, through the woods, through the darkness, and the shadows.

"It's a nightmare walking through here" says Edge

"But it's one exciting ride…" said Randy. "Say a prayer Edge, hoping that we're there at the drawbridge of the castle."

"What if there's something truly terrifying in there?" ask one of the people.

"It won't scare me" said Randy

"But…" says Dolph "He's a beast"

"I know, he's got fangs, razor sharp ones massive paws, killer claws for the feast. Hear him roar see him foam, but we're not coming home til he's dead. Good and dead" says Randy "I'm going to kill the beast"

Everyone cheers as they follow. Randy looks straight ahead and stops. He takes out the mirror.

"This can show us where he lives…" says Randy

Edge stops behind him. He looks back at the carriage where they have John and Vince. He can see John trying to break through the door. He sighs; this is not right.

"Show me the castle" says Randy

The castle shows on the mirror. He smirks.

"Now…show me the way to the castle"

The mirror did just. He laughs as he starts following the path the mirror is showing him. The people follow closely behind. Randy looks at one of his friends; who gives him a gun; and an bow. He gets it ready.

"Looks like a long walk" he says "But we will get there…and surprise the beast"

* * *

The crowd is now out of sight. John kept kicking the door. He tries to break it open; he won't stop.

"John…" says Vince

"No…NO!" John tries again trying to break it.

"John…it's no use" says Vince "It won't break"

"I have to get out of here…" says John "I have to warn Mark"

"Who…?"

"Mark…"

"Who's Mark…?" ask Vince

"He's the beast…"

"You know his name"

"Yes…He introduce himself to me. He even gave me a room and some great food"

"You are talking about the beast right?" says Vince

"He is not a beast" says John "He is a gentle man, kind"

"But….when I first met him he…"

"I know….and he feels bad. He was angry…he was mad at himself" said John "We didn't give him patience…we just assumed that he was a monster"

"What…made you change your…"

John takes something out of his pocket. The small guitar he got from his home.

"Where did you…?"

"He took me there…he showed me everything…I know what happen to her" says John "I found this at our home"

"I'm sorry…I wanted to…"

"I know it's hard for you…but I understand"

"You're mother loved music…"

"He showed me music; beautiful music…" says John "So please…help me. I have to warn Mark"

"The beast…umm…but it's dangerous"

"Yes it is…" says John "It is"

Vince smiles "I always knew you were fearless"

He looks at the door. "I could pick the lock"

John smiles.

"Let's see…" he moves towards the door and tries to find the lock. He reaches his hand out trying to reach the lock. "I need something…I need something sharp like…"

John looks around his tux. He finds a pen that was holding his sleeves. He shows it to his dad.

Vince turns around to see it. "Yup…that could work"

Vince tries again and tries to pick it. The makes a snap sound and the door open. John kicks it open and lands on his feet.

"I have to go…"

"Go…I'll be right behind you"

John nods and starts running. "Dallas" Dallas runs beside him and John jumps up. The two start heading towards the castle.

The man in charge walks up to them and gasped.

"How…how did you?"

"Doesn't matter…." Smiles Vince. The two heard the steps of the horse. John looks back at his father. Vince nods telling him to go.

"What…?"

"Do you have kids…"

The stranger just stood there surprised.

John takes off the jacket of the tuxedo and ran for it. He is just wearing the gold undershirt. John grabs tight. "I'm coming back Mark…please hang on"

* * *

 **getting towards the action**


	20. Chapter 20

**let's see some action**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 20**

Shawn and Hunter were sitting down; just staring at the floor. They then heard a loud thud. The dog starts barking out loud.

"Did you hear that?" ask Hunter

"Yes…"

"What's going on?" ask Stephanie

"I don't know…"

Shawn starts climbing up to look out the window. Shawn eyes widen and he gasp.

"It's a MOB!"

"A what…?'

"Another thud was heard and this time they heard something break"

"They are going to attack this castle"

"Oh no…" says Hunter

The door then gets hit. Hunter flies forward be the impact. "Ouch…"

Chris walks in wondering what's all the noise. "What the hell…is going on…I'm trying to work on a music peace and …"

"SHHHH!" says Shawn.

The door was hit again.

"AHH!" they all jump.

"What's going on?" ask Chris

"They are attacking us"

"What why?"

"I don't know…"

Shawn starts pacing around. "What can we do…what can we do….what can we do"

"Think Shawn think"

Hunter starts hitting his head. Shawn pushes him back.

"I can hold the door for a while"

"That's good…everyone let's hold the door…don't let them in"

Chris stands up along with other furniture. They block the door. The door keeps getting hit; this time it's harder. Shawn gasps "This is not going to work…"

"What do we do?" ask Steph

"We need to fight back" said Shane

"What?!"

"Shane is right…we have to fight…but I got a plan"

"Everyone start hiding. Stephanie….you will give out the signal to start the attack"

"Okay…" they all said. Hunter starts running up the stairs.

"Master…" says Hunter "I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"He's not coming back is he?"

"No…but…"

"I should've known" whispers Mark "I thought I can see one last time"

"Master…they are attacking the castle…you have to help us"

"It doesn't matter…" says Mark

"What…?"

"Let them come"

"Please…master…just a little help…do it for John"

Mark eyes widen. He looks back at Hunter.

"Do your best…right now hold them off" said Mark "I'll try to think of something"

"Awesome"

* * *

Chris moves down to hide in the room. The door keeps getting hit.

"Okay…get ready…this might be it" says Shawn.

"KILL THE BEAST!" the people kept yelling. They all gasped at what they heard.

"We have to stop them…I won't let them kill my friend" said Shawn

"KILL THE BEAST!"

The door bust open and everyone falls down. Randy runs in read with his gun. It was complete silence. They all look around; trying to see what's going on. Randy takes a few steps inside.

"Everyone…be careful…" says Randy "Leave the beast to me…I'm going to be the one to kill him"

Edge walks in looking around at the beautiful antiques. He then looks at the pot.

"Oh my…" Edge picks up the little cup next to it. "I bet you are the talking teacup"

He starts shaking him.

"HEY PUT HIM DOWN!" yells Steph "NOW!"

Steph throws hot water at Edge. He yelps in pain and puts Shawn down.

"ATTACK!" She yells

Everyone starts throwing everything they got at them. Shawn jumps up and kicks one man down. He then shoots fire at the other.

"Burn burn burn" he laughs.

People tried to fight back. Chris comes in charging with the massive weight of the piano. He throws people up; making them hit the ground hard.

Shawn keeps throwing little flames until he felt something hard hit him. It was water. His candlelight's are off. He gasps "Oh no…"

He turns around to see one man slowly heading towards him.

"Oh hey…um…it was all a misunderstanding…we were just playing" Shawn says nervously

Hunter jumps up and sees Shawn being cornered.

"Oh no…" he runs to the knights and grabs a small sword from the statue. He jumps on the staircase and gets ready to slide. He pushes himself and he slides on down; with the sword pointing straight. "Stay away from my love!"

The man turns around and gets poke by the small sword. He groans in pain as he falls down. Hunter does a flip and lands next to Shawn.

"Oh my hero" Shawn hugs him and kisses his cheek. He keeps kissing him.

"Hey hey…come on…we are not done yet"

"Oh right"

Some people start retreating. Randy and Edge are running towards the staircase. Chris stands up and starts falling.

Randy grabs edge and places him in front of him.

"raaAAANNNDDYYYY!" yells Edge as the piano falls on him. "Ouch…Randy helps me"

Chris starts playing sad music.

"Sorry…I have work to do" Randy starts running.

"Ouch" says Chris

Three other guys follow Randy. One of them is Christian, and he is running along with Rusev and Dolph. Randy sees a wardrobe and dodges it. He looks ahead. He sees the staircase to the beast.

"Come here you fools" yells Styles. He opens his doors and lot's of fabric comes out and starts twirling them. "There you go…"

The three stop spinning and looks down.

"There you go…you guys look amazing"

They are all wearing dresses. They looked at each other and two of them screamed and run away. Christian stays back. He turns around to Styles and smiles.

"I like it" he smirks.

"Yes…go…be free my young lad"

Christian starts walking downstairs. Chris moves off to look at Styles.

"My love…"

Aj smiles wide. "My music…"

"It's been so long since I've seen you"

"I'm right here…oh I miss you"

Edge gets up and stretches "About time that piano moved out of the way"

He eyes widen as he sees two men screaming; running away in dresses. Edge turns around to see Christian walking down slowly with the dress.

"Oh my…don't you look nice"

"You think…I think…orange is my color"

Edge laughs "Amazing…"

They see two guys running up to get Styles.

"Oh no you don't" says Christian as he punches those men.

"You're with them now?" asked Edge "Yes…styles gave me this beautiful dress…I want him to make more…or even tuxedos…beside…Randy been treating us like…"

"Don't finish that…" says Edge "Randy and I…are not going along"

"Well…you are better off without him"

Edge sees two other people and he trips them.

"You're right…let's help these…talking things"

They held hands and start attacking. The people tried to fight back. They can't make it past them; they tried to head towards the stairs but get stopped right away.

Randy sees a big door. He runs to it and kicks it down. He doesn't see anything. He slowly walks in the room.

"Where you are beast?" ask Randy

Randy turns around and sees nothing. He then felt something strange. He turns around; only to be hit by a punch. He falls down. He was lifted and then thrown towards the wall. He felt his stomach get punched. He was thrown towards the other wall. This time he fall on a table; breaking it.

Randy gets up and stops cold. The beast is in fighting position. Randy reaches for his gun but Mark stops him. He grabs him in a choke hold. The beast then slams him to the wall.

"You are not suppose to be here!' yells the beast

Randy starts struggling.

"What are you doing to my castle and people!" he yells

Taker moves him forward and slams him again to the wall.

"I came to save them…" he says

Mark was silent.

"They want you dead"

Mark slams him again.

"Get OUT!"

"I can't…I made John a promise"

Mark eyes widen. Randy knew the beast is in love; because John is. The beast slowly released his grip.

"I promised to kill you…for everything you done to him. He begged me to stop you. So that he won't have to live with you again…or even see you"

Mark let's go and back away. "What…"

"I promised him that I will make you suffer!" yells Randy

"I…don't…I don't believe you" says Mark as he slowly backing away.

"John sent me here!" yells Randy

"No…"

"JOHN SENT ME!"

Randy lifts the gun and shoots him.

* * *

 **I thought of something different. Where Randy makes Mark believe John sent him**


	21. Chapter 21

**Next**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 21**

Shawn starts burning people while Hunter is poking them around with a tiny sword. Chris is shooting his keys towards the people. Shane starts skating and throws little plates at them. Stephanie throws hot water at everyone.

Edge and Christian are helping out. They start punching everyone who works for Randy. They are not on his side anymore. They got each other's back, and hit one man who tries to hurt the other.

"Nice…" smiles Edge

"Not bad for you either"

They people start retreating. They start running away from the place. All screaming and running away with fear. As the crowd start leaving John comes in running with Dallas. He jumps off of him and runs to the castle. He then sees everyone cheering.

All of them are yelling get our here and never return; while Hunter is yelling this is our yard. John runs up to them.

"Where's Mark?" he ask

"He's upstairs…" says Shawn

John was about to run upstairs but was stop.

"Careful John…" said Edge "I know Randy…he will not stop until he finish his job"

"I will…"

"He plans to kill the beast…and he might hurt you" said Edge

"I won't let that happen" said John "He won't hurt me…I know what I'm doing"

John runs up as fast as he can. He hears laughter and he growls. He goes in the room and he sees Randy aiming an arrow at him.

* * *

Mark felt the bullet hit his shoulder and he falls back. He goes down to his knees holding on to his shoulder.

"You love him don't you" said Randy

Mark didn't say anything, he just looks away.

"You think John wants to be with you?" he smirks

"John is with me now….and we are going to live happily ever after"

Mark growls as he stands up fast only to be shot at. Mark backs away holding on to his stomach and falls off the balcony. He falls to one of the little towers of his castle. Randy grabs an arrow and aims at the beast.

John runs up to him and takes the bow away. Randy turns around and gasps. John breaks the bow in half and glares at him.

"How did you…?" he ask "Doesn't matter…John…let me finish him"

"Never"

"When we get home…" Randy starts as he is loading the gun "You will marry me John…and I will have the beast head hanging on the wall"

"NEVER…!" John yells

John reaches for the gun and grabs it. They start fighting for it. John moves the gun up making Randy shoot the roof. John then twists his arm and Randy drops the gun. John kicks the gun away. Randy glares as he swings his fist. John ducks and punches Randy on the ribs. John kicks him down; and Randy slides over. He then felt the gun. He grabs it and shoots at John.

He dodges it and runs towards Randy to kick the gun away. This time it falls to the third floor. Randy glares. He then hears struggling. He sees the beast trying to climb up.

"He's mine" he whispers

Randy kicks John; which makes him fall down. John gets up but Randy is now running towards the beast. John runs after him. Randy slides down the edge of the roof. He is getting closer. John runs after him; but using a different way hoping he can get to him first.

Mark claws the roof as hard as he can. He can barely feel his shoulder. Mark jumps to another to try to land on the floor. Mark tries to climb on but he is losing his grip. Randy jumps and he is stops as he hears John.

"NO!" yells John

Mark hears him and looks to where he heard him. Mark sees John standing there with a worry look on his face.

"John…" he whispers

John stays still hoping Mark can climb up. Mark pulls himself up and kneels down. He smiles wide.

"JOHN!" he yells "You came back!"

"I tried to stop them…."

"Stay there…I'm coming" yells Mark

Mark gets up and jumps to other side. Mark starts running and jumps to get closer to John. He then walks up but was then struck by a kick. Mark stumbles back and Randy punches him. Mark stumbles and pushes him back.

Randy stumbles and hits a statue. He then grabs a pole and swings it to Mark. The beast groans as he hits his chest. Randy swings again hitting him on the back. Mark falls to his knees. Randy then upper cuts him with the pole. Mark flies back and rolls to the edge.

"You think John loves you beast…" yells Randy "Well he doesn't…he loves me!"

Randy hits his stomach. Mark groans and stays down.

"JOHN is MINE!" yells Randy

"NO RANDY STOP!" yells John

Mark gets angry and stops the pole. Randy gasps as he tries to take it away. Mark's grip was to strong. The beast stands up tall looking straight at Randy. He was angry; you can see it in the eyes. Mark throws the weapon away and grabs him in a choke hold.

Mark lifts him up high; and starts walking towards the edge. He hangs Randy over the edge; he is now begging for his life.

"NO please…stop" yells Randy

Mark doesn't move an inch. He just keeps glaring at him.

"I'll do anything…please don't let go" yells Randy as he hangs on tight to Mark's arm.

Mark squeezes Randy's throat; he then starts losing the grip.

"Please…don't let go…don't hurt me beast!"

Mark eyes widen. He stares at Randy. He slowly brings him to the edge and places him down. He still kept his strong grip around the neck. He slowly brings him up to his face.

"I am not a beast" Mark says with his strong voice.

Randy blinks away the fear.

"No get out!" Mark throws Randy far making him land next to the door. "Get out!"

Randy scrambles to his feet and starts dashing off. Mark turns around and sees John standing at his balcony.

"Mark" John smiles as he lend out a hand.

"John" Mark starts climbing up to reach for the hand. A few more inches and Mark holds John's hand with care. "You came back"

"Of course…I did…" smiles John "I can't leave you…"

Mark moves up to caresses his love's face. John leans into the hand; smiling warm. Mark brings his head closer; they were inches away from each other's lips. Mark then yells out. Randy was right behind him; he stabbed him on the side. Mark was about to fall but John grabs him. He pulls him up and lays him down.

"NO…" cries John

Randy jumps and land in front of them.

"NO Randy…please…stop" yells John

Mark is struggling to breathe. Randy takes out his gun and aims it at the beast. John eyes widen and dashes towards him. John tackles him down and starts punching him. They roll over and keep hitting each other.

They stand back from each other.

"John…marry me"

"Never"

John fights him again. They get to close to the edge of the balcony. Randy trips and goes over the rail; and he grabs John. They both hang from the balcony. John is hanging on to the edge tight. Randy is holding his legs.

"Pull me up John…" cries Randy

"I can't hold on much longer"

"John…pull me up…NOW!"

"I can't…I can't…"

John grip is slowly loosening. John tries his best but his fingers are slipping. John cries out as he can't hold on. As he was about to fall he felt his hand being grabbed. John looks up to see Mark holding on to his hand.

"I got you John…" he smiles

"I will kill you beast!" yells Randy "I will…"

John kicks him down; making him land on one of the little roofs. He slides down; trying to grab on to something.

"No…No"

He scratches his way to get a grip somewhere. Randy then slides off and falls. All the way and he disappears as he fell. John looks down with horror.

"Oh god…"

"John…"

John looks up to see Mark. John climbs up with the help of Mark. Once they are safe John gives Mark a big hug. Mark flinches a little making John step back.

"Oh god…you're hurt"

Mark falls to one knee but John catches him. John lays him down gently; while Mark groans in pain. John looks at every wound he has. He is losing a lot of blood. John tries to cover up some wounds but it's no use. Mark grabs his hand and slowly strokes it.

John looks at his eyes. Those green eyes that are slowly fading.

"You came back" Mark says

"Of course I did…" says John "I will never leave you again…."

"I'm afraid…I…it's my turn to leave"

"Don't talk like that…"

John holds Mark's hand tighter.

"We are together again…everything is going to be alright" John cries

"At least I got to see you one last time…" smiles Mark "I…Love you"

The rose is slowly fading until the last pedal falls. The rose stops glowing, his time is up. Mark body limps and his eyes slowly close. John felt him; go away in his arms.

"No…NO…" cries John "Please…"

John grabs the beast hands; squeezing it tight. His tears going down.

"Come back…please…come back…" John cries as he stares at the beast.

Hunter along with Shawn run in to see if the master is okay. They stop cold as they see John on the ground holding on to Mark.

"No…Master…" whispers Shawn

Hunter hugs him tight. "Not him…please…"

They heard cries. They both run to see the others.

Styles was not moving at all while Chris was trying to reach him.

"No…don't leave me my love…" cries Chris

Shawn looks at Styles "Oh no…it's happening…"

"Shane!" yells Stephanie "Where is he…?"

Stephanie stops as she sees them.

"Guys…it's been fun hanging out with you guys" says Stephanie "Good-bye friends"

She stays still; she is now just a teapot. Shawn looks down. "Oh Stephanie…Styles…" They heard the piano stop playing. Hunter looks over and Chris is now only a piano. Shane jumps in and lands next to his sister.

"Good-bye sister" he closes his eyes and slowly turns to a teacup.

Hunter turns to Shawn.

"I…Can't…speak"

"It's alright Hunter…"

"Shawn…I love you." He tries to say "And it was an honor to serve with you"

Hunter stands still and is now gone. Shawn sheds a tear.

"I love you too Hunter…" whispers Shawn "The honor was mine"

They all stand there; just as antiques.

* * *

...

* * *

 **more to come**


	22. Chapter 22

**Next chapter**

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 **Chapter 22**

Kane walks in during the fight and follows Randy. He's been hiding in the room for a long while. He knows the beast time is up so he came to see if the beast found someone who loves him in return. The enchanted keeps walking in until he sees John with the beast.

He looks at the rose. It is dead, with the pedals all on the ground. Kane looks down with sadness as he looks at John.

"No…please come back…" cries John "Please…no…no…please"

John caresses his face.

"Don't leave me…" he keeps crying.

He stops as he blinks the tears away but they keep falling from hurt.

"I…I…Love you" John confesses

He leans down to kiss the beast forehead. John then breaks down and cries on the beast chest.

"I love you"

Kane eyes widened. The beast did find someone who loves him. Kane looks at the rose. He sets it on fire; making the pedals twirl. He smiles as he looks over at the beast. He gives a nod and fire starts forming around him. John looks around wondering what is happening. He stands back and sees little flames going around him.

He sees little lights falling from the sky. Kane stands by watching the scene. John eyes grew wide as the beast body was being lifted.

"What…?" whispers John

The beast goes up with the fire. He twirls along with the fire. John looks closely and gasps.

The fire goes around the beast arm; forming a normal hand. The fire then goes down to his feet; where John can see it transform to a human form. The beast twirls around again. The fire brightens more; making John turn away from the light. He closes his eyes to take cover. The light fades a little. John slowly looks up to see a full human floating. John gasps. A man was floating in the air; no longer the beast.

The fire slowly brings him down and lays him gently. He didn't move at first but the fire helps him a little. John slowly walks up but then moves back as he sees the man moving. John swallows as he takes a step back. The man gets up slowly. He blinks a few times and looks at his hands. He smiles as he touches his chest hands and head. He then turns around to look at John. The younger man jumps back at the sight. The man is still tall. He is built and has long hair.

"John…" he says "It's me…"

Mark walks closer to John. They lock eyes while John is concentrating on his eyes. Those greens eyes he always likes to see. Those same greens eyes that looks at him with love. He looks at his face; the man has a goatee and the hair flows down his shoulders.

"It is you" John smiles "It is you"

Mark smiles as he leans closer. John leans up to kiss him. They both kiss in a passionate kiss. The fire starts blazing around; forming a big flame around them. It then spreads around the castle; making the castle back to normal. The castle is no longer looks dark and cold; but now is shinning bright and looks welcoming.

Mark leans back to look at John one more time. He then kisses him again. John kisses back with happiness. He could feel the fire in the kiss. John is enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

Lots of fabric flew out; lots of dresses and tuxedo start flying out of the drawer. Styles jump out and lands on the pile of fabric. He looks around wondering what is happening. He looks down and he sees his hands.

"Oh…Oh My…" he starts cheering out loud. "I'm free…I can move…I can dance….I can…"

He stops as he looks at the others. He laughs out loud as he sees Chris laying down groaning. Style runs to him and hugs him tight.

"Chris…Chris….look…we are"

"Humans…" whisper Chris as he looks down. "We are humans….we are back to normal"

They both get up and start hugging each other. They both are cheering and feeling happy that they are free.

"You know I always wanted to do this…" says Styles.

"What…?"

Styles leans him in and kisses him. Chris smiles and returns it. They lean back.

"How about the others?" ask Chris

"Let's go see"

They ran to the others and stop. Styles smile as he moves Shane a little. The cup moves an inch and a big fireball went off. Stephanie and Shane were both sitting down hugging each other.

"GUYS!"

Shane opens his eyes when he felt Stephanie's hair. He gasps as he sees her human.

"Stephanie…we are…we are…."

"Free" she yells "We are humans!"

Shane gets up and twirls her around.

"He did it sis"

"Yes he did"

"Now I can run around and play lot's of games" he cheers "I can do anything…yes!"

"Me too…." Stephanie smile.

Hunter twirls around but he can still feel a clock. He lifts up his wrist and he sees a watch. He rolled his eyes and looks around. He stops cold as he realized he is wearing a watch….a watch on his arm. Hunter start touching himself wondering if it's true. He is human…he can feel his beard…and hair…he jumps up.

"YES!" Hunter turns around and stops "Shawn!"

"Ehh…Hunter" Shawn cheers "We beat the clock"

"We sure did…thanks to you" says Hunter

"I knew he was the one" Shawn says "I knew it all along"

"Oh come here…you"

Hunter grabs Shawn around the waist and kisses him. They hold on to each other tight and kiss with passion. Hunter leans back.

"I always wanted to that…"

"Same here…"

"Now that we can…I will never stop kissing you"

Shawn blushes "I'm looking forward to it"

* * *

Mark leans back to look at John's eyes. They both had tears of joy. Mark caresses John's face.

"John…."

"Yes…"

"I love you" says Taker "I love you"

John blushes and smiles "I love you too"

Mark kisses him.

"Stay with me…then…" Mark says

"I'm already here…"

Mark hugs him tight. John does the same. He can feel the muscles that Mark has; John moves his hands up to his shoulders; feeling those strong shoulders along with the strong chest.

Mark leans down to kiss him. Mark stops as he sees the enchanted. He looks at her with worry; he feels bad for what he did. He hopes that he can forgive him.

"I'm sorry…"

Kane nods forgiving him. "Beauty is found within" Kane turns around and starts leaving.

"Thank you" whispers Mark as he sees him fade.

Mark leans back "The guys…"

"What…?"

"If I'm back to human…they are too" Mark grabs John's hand "Come on"

John laughs as he follows Mark. He keeps him close not ever losing sight of him. They stop as they hear laughter and cheering.

"GUYS!" yells Mark

Hunter and Shawn turns around and both gasps. They run up to him and gave him a hug.

"Look at you two…you guys are back" says Mark

"As are you…" says Shawn "my master"

Mark hugs them both again. "Looks at us…"

Mark looks at Shawn "Thank you…"

"For what…?"

"For showing me…there is always hope" smiles Mark

John walks in and stops.

"You must be Shawn…" says John

"Yes sir…" he bows down.

"And you…are Hunter"

"Yup…I am"

"It's nice to meet you again…this time in a perfect manner"

John laughs "I'm glad you guys are back…"

Everyone starts talking to one another. John starts enjoying the little chats and reunions. Mark walks up to him and kisses him.

"Whoa…?" blushes John

"I love you"

"Love you too"

"JOHN!" yells Vince "John…where are you?"

John hears his father's voice. He runs to it. Mark follows him wondering where he is heading. John sees his father and jumps to him. Vince hugs him tight.

"You okay?" he ask

"I'm fine…" smiles John

Mark stands back a little; letting them enjoy the moment. John leans back.

"I'm okay…everything turned out fine"

"You didn't get hurt did you?"

"No dad…I'm fine…"

"That's good…come on…lets…"

"Dad…wait"

Vince looks at him.

"I'm staying here…"

"You are…?" says Vince

"Father…" John turns to Mark and holds his hand. He leads him in front of his father. Mark just swallows. "This is Mark…the beast"

Vince stares at him in awe. He is a handsome guy; really tall too. Vince looks at John.

"I want to stay with Mark…I love him"

Vince smiles "Of course…"

"Sir…I want to apologize for what I did…" says Mark "I didn't mean to lock you up…or threaten you…"

Vince stops him "No worries…it's all in the past"

"I hope there are no hard feelings…."

"No…No…as long as you make my boy happy…everything is fine"

Mark smiles and gives him a handshake.

"You know…there is always room in the castle" Mark smirks "If you decide to stay"

Vince smiles "That sounds great"

He walks around the place meeting new people.

Mark turns to John. He kisses him with passion.

"Thank you" Mark whispers

"For what…?"

Mark doesn't say anything he just kisses him again.

"Let's have a dance tonight…" yells Shawn "To celebrate this day"

Everyone agreed as they all cheered. Hunter rolled his eyes but is exciting. He can't wait to dance with Shawn. People started to remember everything.

"Everybody is welcome"

* * *

 _"_ _Tale as old as time  
tune as old as song  
Bitter-sweet and strange  
finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong_

They were all dancing in the ball room. Everyone starts joining the dance while others stood there and watch. People no longer hate music; they love to dance to it is sitting down watching everyone; even his son. He looks so happy which made him smile.

Edge and Christian walk in and looked around. "wow…"

"Care to dance…love" says Christian

"I would love to" Christian takes Edge hand and start heading towards the dance floor.

Shawn and Hunter are dancing around; not looking away from each other.

"Man…I miss this so much" says Hunter "I can finally touch you…and kiss you without getting burn"

Shawn kisses him "I miss this too" Hunter picks him up and twirls him. Chris is sitting down on the piano playing the music while Styles is next him enjoying the music.

"You always played so good" smiles Styles

"It feels good to play all over again…" says Chris "This time I can use my fingers….to play instead of thinking to play and messing up"

Styles laughs "True…I'm just glad that I don't have to stay in one spot anymore…I get to stay next to you" They hug each other; making the music stop. Chris gasps as he continues to play.

Stephanie is walking around the place; making sure everyone gets what they want. She wants this place to look welcoming or feel welcomed. She walks up to the stands and gets ready to sing. Shane is dancing with other ladies out there. He is enjoying the time; having fun. Everyone here is happy even the prince.

 _"_ _Winter turns to spring  
famine turns to feast  
nature points the way  
nothing left to say_

Mark bows down to John first; then John follows. Mark brings John close and start dancing. They never took their eyes off each other. Mark picks up John and spins him around; making John giggle. Mark places him down; and they continue to dance.

"Handsome…and the…" Stephanie looks at Vince. "The beast"

Vince nods in agreement. He couldn't have said it better.

Mark and John are circling around. John is staring at him.

"What…?" ask Mark

"I know…you already have a goatee…but…what about a full beard" John ask

Mark laughs "No…I'm good like this…"

John laughs Mark brings John closer to him and he growls. John laughs out loud. He bows down to him.

"I can work with that" laughs John. Mark winks at him.

 _"_ _Certain as the sun  
rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Handsome and the beast_

Mark swings John around; leading him to dance.

"Stay with me" Mark whispers

"You already asked me that…" blushes John

"I know…I love you" he says

 _"_ _Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme_

Mark stops dancing and leans closer to John. He then kisses him with passion. Shawn and Hunter start cheering. Stephanie gives a simple smile. Vince tears of joy start coming; he knows his son is going to be very happy.

 _"_ _Handsome and the beast"_

Mark kisses him.

* * *

 **The end**

 **Hope ya'll enjoyed it**


End file.
